Blood Moon
by Starangel5593
Summary: A pack of Alphas has come to Beacon Hills and are hell bent on recruiting Derek into their pack, but it's not just him they're after. Fascinated by Gaby's empathic ability Deucalion is determined to possess her by any means necessary. Gaby and Derek soon find themselves in dangerous situations that could potentially be the end of them. (Season 3) Sequel to Waxing Crescent
1. Chapter 1

**Yay here's the first chapter for Blood Moon! Hope you guys like it.**

**I only own Gaby, Lisa, and Isabelle.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Gabriella Myers' legs bounced anxiously as she waited for the plane to finish landing and the passengers were allowed off the plane. She twirled her blonde hair out of excitement. The blonde was finally going to see her friends and Derek after a month in southern France. After hearing from Marcel Rousseau that her family would be more than happy to help her with her abilities, Gaby instantly agreed and booked a flight for the middle of July. It was a bit of a struggle to get her mate, Derek, on board with the idea, but he finally agreed after some _creative_ persuasion from Gaby.

The blonde smiled as she grabbed her carry-on bags and made her way out of the plane. Sixteen hours and four airports later Gaby was finally back in Beacon Hills. She smiled as the flight attendant said goodbye and continued to make her way out of the Gate.

Gaby rolled her eyes and laughed as Scott and Stiles came into view. They held up a sign saying _Gaby Myers-the brat who went to France without us_. Scott and Stiles both wanted to go to France with her, but Gaby needed to train without distractions so they weren't allowed to come. It was worth the solitude in the end, because she could fully control her empathic abilities. The blonde no longer randomly connected herself with a supernatural creature, she had control over who she connected with, and she knew how to block their emotions so she could stay in control of herself…even on a full moon when her abilities are at their peak.

"SCOTT STILES!" Gaby called out.

Her two friends looked at her and ran over to the blonde knocking all three of them down. The blonde laughed and the three quickly got up nodding at the crowd looking at them. Both boys put their arms around the small blonde. "How was France?" Stiles asked her.

"It was good. Nice is absolutely beautiful and my family was surprisingly kind," Gaby answered.

"Why is that surprising?"

"Their snobs…anyone who's not apart of their family or they're bitten werewolves they look down upon."

"But you were bitten," Scott pointed out.

"I was a human mate first…and their family."

The boys nodded. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Well…it's eleven o'clock I was thinking we drop my crap off, go have lunch, hang out for a little bit, and then I get ready for dinner with Derek."

"Right you're having dinner with Derek," Stiles sighed.

"Hey stop that…I know you guys don't like each other much, but please try to get along for me? And I'm entitled to spend the evening and the rest of the night with my boyfriend that I haven't seen in a month."

"But you haven't seen us in a month either."

"That's why I'm spending all afternoon with you two!" The blonde quickly grabbed two of her luggage sets while Scott and Stiles grabbed the other three.

"When did you get new luggage?" Scott asked her.

"The Rousseau's are extremely rich…and they bought me Luis Viton luggage."

"Any particular reason why?"

"They said since I'm a Rousseau I should travel and act like one. I got Chanel sunglasses and makeup, Luis Viton shoes, several Prada bags…honestly it goes on and on…Lydia's gonna blow a fuse when she sees all this."

"Did you get a little tiny purse dog too?" Stiles scoffed.

Gaby pursed her lips "No…they wanted to give me one…but it was too difficult to travel with." The two boys shook their heads and walked out of the terminal to the parked jeep.

* * *

After a fun afternoon with Scott and Stiles, Gaby was ready to see Derek again. So after the two left to go get Scott's tattoo she got ready for her date. Her hair was curled to perfection and she put on a black dress. The blonde smoothed everything out as the doorbell rang. Smiling Gaby grabbed a clutch before running towards the front door. She opened the door and saw Derek standing there with bright blue daisies. The blonde threw herself into Derek's arms and breathed in his scent. "You're never leaving for a month again," he said hugging her tightly.

The blonde nodded and allowed Derek to set her down. The two quickly attached themselves at the lips. She felt herself relax as her arms wound around his neck and her hands found themselves in his hair. His arms pulled the blonde closer to him as they encircled her waist. He pulled away and looked over her. She hadn't changed much, but she was more toned than she left and he could tell her confidence was higher than it ever had been. Whatever training she received from the Rousseau's worked. "What?" she asked blushing.

Derek shook his head "You look stunning."

Gaby smiled and took the flowers from Derek "Thank you, let me put these in water and then we'll go. Where are we going by the way?" Derek's arms circled around her waist again as he gently kissed the back of her left shoulder where her newly attainted triskele tattoo sat. Gaby shivered from his soft kiss. She got the tattoo a few weeks before she left for France, the day after her and Derek created their bond. "We'll never make it to dinner if you keep doing that," The blonde sighed.

Derek chuckled and kissed her temple "I'm sorry, come on we have a reservation at Marcus' place…then I have a surprise for you." He looked at the bags by the doors "These your overnight and school stuff?"

Gaby nodded "Why do I need this if we're coming back here?"

"We're not coming back here…that's the surprise."

She laughed "You know I do have school tomorrow you can't keep me up super late."

"Well too bad…it looks like you'll go through your first day of school with little to no sleep. That's what happens when you leave for a month."

The blonde laughed and locked the door but stopped when she looked at the SUV sitting in the driveway "You got rid of the Camaro?"

"No I still have it, but I don't drive it much anymore…pretty sure I'm gonna sell it soon."

"No you can't," Gaby told him.

"Why can't I sell my car?"

"Because I don't want you to."

He chuckled "Fine, I'll keep it for a little while longer. Now get in."

"This wasn't the surprise was it?"

"No Gaby this wasn't the surprise."

The blonde held up her hands in defeat "Okay, just checking."

The ride was mostly filled with Gaby telling him about her time with the Rousseau pack. "They seem great," Derek nodded.

"They seem devious…I couldn't help but feel that Henri had a hidden agenda with me."

"I know they wouldn't kill you."

"Or you, they were extremely interested in you. Probably because I didn't tell them much."

"Why not?"

"Certain things should stay between us, besides they already knew the majority of your story…word travels fast."

"Is that all?"

The blonde shook her head "Henri seemed a little too excited when he found out we had created our bond. He would joke about our wedding happening in the next couple of years like he expected me to marry you right out of high school."

"So you don't want to marry right out of high school?" Derek smirked.

Gaby lightly hit his arm "You know the answer to that one. I at least want to be 21. But I'm pretty sure had I been legal, and you were with me he would have married us right then and there."

"Why is he so interested in us marrying?"

"I have no idea…he did mention something about our kids…"

"Abilities are passed down…"

Gaby scoffed "Of course…I'm the first empathic werewolf in 300 years he said it was the one ability he hated losing. Although I never understood why…it's not like I can take people down with it."

"So he wants more empathic werewolves."

"Guess so…well too bad they won't be Rousseaus…they'll be Hales."

Derek laughed and shook his head "I'm sure they're not going to steal our children away."

"What makes you think that?"

"It just sounded like that's where you were going with this."

"I wasn't though."

"Okay…you know what let's move onto a new topic. Have you talked to Isabelle lately?"

The blonde nodded "Yeah I talked to her a little bit after Scott and Stiles left. She's doing well." Gaby had gotten in touch with her sister Isabelle a couple of days after the Kanima fiasco was finished. Isabelle starting crying, and the blonde began crying too. Nearly an hour later the two were calm enough to continue talking. Everyday since then the two talked on the phone for at least an hour if not more. "Collin still hasn't proposed to her yet." Isabelle was Collin's mate and the two had been dating since she was sixteen, even though they met each other three years prior.

"I'm sure he's just waiting for the right time. He probably already has it all planned out."

"Do you know what you'd do?"

He chuckled and pulled into a parking spot at the restaurant "Not yet. I'm sure something will come to me when we're ready."

Gaby got out of the car and smoothed out her dress. Derek led the blonde into the restaurant. After quickly getting seated Gaby's phone rang. Pulling it out of her clutch the blonde saw 'Scott' pop up on the screen. "Who is it?" Derek asked noticing the confused look on her face.

"Scott, he knows I'm with you right now…he wouldn't call me. Would it bother you if I answered this?"

Derek shook his head "I'll order for you. Go see what he wants."

Gaby nodded and quickly answered the phone before walking outside "Scott?"

"Gaby thank God…I know you're with Derek right now, but I couldn't explain this over text," Scott told her.

"Is everything okay?"

"No a deer ran straight into Lydia's car. She and Allison were both in there."

"Oh my God! Are they alright?"

"Yeah they're not injured, but the thing is…they didn't hit the deer Gabs, it ran straight into the windshield."

"That doesn't make sense, why would it do that?"

"It was terrified. Something scared that deer so bad that it caused it to do that. I haven't seen a deer do something that weird since the night I got bit."

Gaby's eyes widened as he said this. "But they're okay right? Allison and Lydia?" The blonde asked changing the subject. She was deeply concerned that they were both fine even if her and Allison were still in extremely rough waters. After she stabbed Gaby in the stomach when the blonde stopped her from killing Derek, she couldn't trust Allison much. The brunette apologized the next day in the form of a letter and Gaby forgave her, she just didn't trust her yet.

"Yeah they're fine. Look I just wanted to let you know. Have fun with Derek."

"Thanks Scott, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye."

The blonde hung up her phone and walked back into the restaurant. She noticed Derek and Marcus having a conversation "…staying away from Beacon Hills. If the Alpha pack is there, you should be running too," Marcus warned him.

Derek shook his head "I could never convince Gaby to leave all of her friends behind and defenseless that's not who she is. There's no way in Hell I'm leaving her by herself. They're way to interested in her."

"Do you know why?"

"I have a feeling, but I'm not quite sure yet."

Marcus nodded and Gaby made her way back to the table "Marcus good to see you again."

The older Alpha smiled and hugged the blonde "You too little red." Gaby rolled her eyes at the nickname Marcus and his pack had given her. They claimed it was because she was wearing a red Beacon Hills Cheer hoodie when they met her, but she knew it was because she was a human mate.

"Still stuck on that nickname huh?"

"It suites you darling…"

"Yeah well thanks to you another werewolf has taken quite a liking calling me that."

"Oh yeah? Which one?"

Gaby sighed and sat down "Peter…"

Marcus laughed "Well that's unfortunate."

"Tell me about it."

"Well I'll leave you two alone…enjoy your meal."

The two nodded and began eating. "So," Derek started "what did Scott want?"

Gaby bit her lip "Lydia and Allison were in a car accident."

"What happened?"

"A deer ran into Lydia's windshield. Scott sensed that the animal was terrified of something."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking the Alpha pack was out and about tonight."

Derek nodded "Isaac went to go check something out…first real lead we had on them since you left."

"Have you heard back from him?" Gaby asked.

"Not yet, but he knew you were coming back today and said he wouldn't bother us…"

"If there's an emergency though…"

"We'll go get him I promise." Gaby nodded and continued eating. She felt Derek grab her hand "You okay?"

The blonde nodded "I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen. Or something bad has already happened."

"Why don't we get this to go?"

"No, Der, I didn't mean we had to stop."

"Gaby honestly it's fine. You're too wound up right now. I can feel your anxiety you need to relax." Derek quickly grabbed Marcus and explained that Gaby wasn't feeling all that well and they were going to head out.

A few minutes later Gaby and Derek were back in his SUV. "Why don't you call Isaac or Lydia or whoever to help with your nerves?" Derek suggested.

The blonde nodded and pulled out her phone. She called Lydia first, but got a very short "Hey can't talk right now…we'll talk tomorrow at school."

Gaby then dialed Isaac's number. The beta didn't answer. "He's not answering Derek," she sighed.

"I'm sure he's fine. You've gained control of your abilities correct?" He asked her. She nodded. "So use them…use your connection to Isaac, see how he's feeling right now."

"Okay," Gaby sighed. She closed her eyes and allowed her abilities to take hold. The blonde's eyes reopened and her eyes were now a startling green. "He's on edge, but he's not panicking," she informed the Alpha.

The blonde blinked and her eyes turned back to her normal electric blue. "See, he's fine…you need to relax a bit okay?" Derek told her "Now…I need you to close your eyes."

"What?" Gaby asked looking at him.

"Just do it."

"Are you ordering me around?"

"Yes now do it!"

Gaby closed her eyes "Sexy."

Derek snorted at her comment and quickly parked his car "Don't open your eyes until I tell you okay?"

"Yeah sure." She heard her door open and felt Derek scoop her up. "I like this surprise already," the blonde giggled. Derek chuckled but didn't respond.

She felt Derek walking up several flights of stairs. Then the sound of metal being moved filled her ear. The Alpha gently put the blonde down "Open."

Gaby opened her eyes and looked at the room in front of her. It was the same loft he brought her to nearly six months prior, but this time it was furnished. It had a red couch, a long table in front of the floor to ceiling windows, a kitchen area next to a rather large hole in the wall, a king size bed with a purple comforter and cream sheets, and two bedside tables on either side of the bed. "What are we doing here? Who lives here?"

"Right now…Isaac and I."

The blonde gasped "You finally bought a place? And look it's…not…that crappy and run down."

"Seriously Gab?"

"Well it's better then train station or your family's burnt down house…"

"You weren't complaining a couple of times if I recall correctly."

"We were having sex…of course I wasn't complaining. I could barely recall my name let alone where we were."

"Do you like it?"

"I do. It could use a few more decorations though."

"I like it the way it is."

"Yeah, but if I'm gonna be here…we need to add a few more things."

"Oh and you're just gonna move right in?"

"Well," Gaby said turning around. She wrapped her arms around his torso "My aunt's staying in Italy for the next two months…I can't stay home by myself…"

"I don't know," Derek started "moving in together is a big step." He smiled at her.

Gaby started walking towards the table, "Shame…you know I went shopping in Paris…they have amazing lingerie there. In fact I'm pretty sure I'm wearing some right now…but since I'm not staying I guess there's no point in teasing you with a taste of the many things I bought." She unzipped her dress and allowed it to fall to the floor revealing her red lace set. "Damn zipper…I was supposed to get that fixed."

Derek had walked up towards her through her teasing monologue. He shook his head and grabbed her waist "You're such a tease."

The blonde smiled and stepped even closer to him "You love it."

The Alpha closed the small space between them, while Gaby unbuttoned his shirt and all but ripped it off of him. Derek led her over to the bed and pushed her down on to it, before crawling on top of her.

* * *

Gaby woke up around five the next morning. She glanced over at Derek who was still fast asleep with his arms wrapped around her. The blonde quickly got out of the bed and threw on her running clothes she brought with her. She had gotten into a habit running early in the morning thanks to the Rousseau's training. After lacing her shoes up Gaby grabbed her phone and keys so she could grab her car. The blonde looked over at Derek when he adjusted his position but he didn't wake.

An hour and twenty minutes later Gaby walked back into the loft. The metal door sliding open caused Derek to wake up. She walked over to him and lightly kissed him "Sorry didn't mean to wake you babe."

Derek shook his head "That's fine…do you want me to take you by your house so you can grab your car…or I can just drop you off at school."

Gaby shook her head "I just got my car."

"How?"

"I ran to my house and drove my car back here," the blonde said before drinking some water.

"Gaby that's like ten miles…"

"It's ten exactly…I can run six-seven minute miles now. One of the many times I thank being a werewolf. Plus I ran on average 15 miles a day in France…"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…you know for people who live in Nice, they're kinda mean. Just the Rousseaus, the rest of the people were great. Hey the shower's working right?"

Derek nodded and grabbed a shirt "Yeah, remember where it is?"

Gaby nodded "Oh by the way…" she grabbed the shirt out of his hands "you won't be needing this…or those," she pointed to his boxers and quickly moved up the spiral stairs with a smirking Derek close behind.

* * *

Around 7:30 Gaby was ready to go. She smoothed out her strapless navy blue dress with white polka dots. The blonde fluffed her curls a bit more before sliding on an open front white sweater. Her navy heels clicked as she walked over to her school stuff. "So do you want help after school moving some of your stuff over here?" Derek asked her.

Biting her lip Gaby said "I don't work or cheer today, but I'm a T.A for a new teacher so she might have me stay a little later. How about I text you and let you know? But I definitely need my clothes here."

Derek nodded and gently kissed her "Sounds good. I'll talk to you later?"

Gaby nodded "Definitely." She leaned in and whispered "I love you," before kissing him again.

He smiled "I love you too." Derek kissed her one last time before Gaby walked out of the loft.

The blonde started up her car and on the way to the school picked up two cups of coffee, she didn't know what the teacher liked, but she ordered one black and one with lots of cream and sugar. Gaby walked into school and smiled at several of the teachers and the TA's she met over the summer, most of them were seniors. She made her way to the classroom and knocked on the door before entering. The young brunette teacher smiled at her "Gabriella Myers right?"

Gaby smiled back "That's me. Please call me Gaby. Um normally students bring teachers apples, but I figured coffee would much more useful. I have one that's black and one with lots of cream and sugar."

The teacher smiled "Well that's actually very thoughtful, and much needed. I'm afraid I ran out of my apartment without coffee this morning…first day nerves. I'll take the black one." The blonde nodded and handed her the coffee. "Before I forget I'm Miss Blake."

"Nice to officially meet you Miss Blake, the only thing I've heard about you is that you're new and teach English."

Miss Blake smiled and gestured to a desk opposite of her. Gaby sat on the desk facing the teacher. "So what made you want to be a T.A?" the teacher asked.

"Honestly…I needed to fill in a credit hour this is what they suggested I do."

"Really? What other classes are you taking?"

"AP Biology, Stats or Econ…whatever Finstock is teaching, history, physics, French, this and a free period. I have a pretty easy schedule."

"Why no math?"

"I took calculus last year…there's no more math I can take."

Miss Blake nodded "And you chose to be my English T.A why?"

Gaby shrugged "Didn't have a choice…the principal said, and I quote 'every other junior is taking an English class so don't think you can just slack off and not take one…you'll be a T.A for one.' I then pointed out that I'm not taking math either and I'm pretty sure he was about to bust a vein."

The brunette teacher laughed "That would have been a sight to see…is he always uptight?"

"Last semester was rough on him."

Miss Blake nodded "Well I'm glad you're helping me out. I've seen all of your previous English work, it's pretty impressive, particularly your work on The Crucible."

"Thank you…I tend do better when I can find historical connections to the works. My dad used to be a History of England professor at the University of Beacon Hills so history kinda runs in my veins."

"Used to be?"

The blonde nodded "He and my mom were killed in a car accident six years ago."

"Oh," Miss Blake said "Gaby I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

The blonde shook her head "It's fine honestly. I've healed from it."

Miss Blake nodded. After a few seconds of silence the teacher moved to her desk "Well I have your badge here as well as a key to this classroom in case something were to happen and I'm late or a substitute is needed. Now before we start this class I need you to run down to the office and print off about forty copies of each of the syllabi."

Gaby took her badge and grabbed the two different syllabi "Okay, I'll be back."

"As long as you're back sometime before the bell you're fine. Go talk to your friends."

The blonde smiled "Okay, I'll see you in about twenty minutes Miss Blake."

The teacher nodded and began writing stuff for the class. Gaby quickly made her way down to the office and copied each syllabus forty times. As soon as the eighty sheets were ready Gaby grabbed them and walked out into the busy hallway.

"Hey," Gaby greeted Scott and Stiles.

"Hey Gabs," both boys said.

"How's the tattoo look?" the blonde asked Scott.

"Non-existent," Stiles snorted.

"It healed over didn't it?"

"Yeah," Scott nodded "I was thinking about asking Derek for help with it."

Gaby nodded. "You wanna ask Derek for help? Why? Why?" Stiles groaned.

The blonde smack him upside his head "Easy there Stiles you're walking next to his girlfriend."

Scott laughed at her actions "Look, he's got the triskele tattooed on his back."

"Yes he does," Gaby smirked.

"Gross," Stiles fake gagged.

"There has to be a way to do it without healing, right?" Scott continued ignoring the two of them.

Gaby nodded "In a way."

"You know how to do it?" Scott asked stopping all three of them.

The blonde sighed "I was going to show you guys yesterday, but I never really had the time." She handed Scott the papers and stepped in front of them. Gaby removed her white cardigan showing them her triskele tattoo.

"Oh my God!" Stiles groaned "You and Derek now have matching tattoos…that's just weird."

Gaby put the cardigan back on before lightly punching Stiles "It's a physical symbol of our bond jackass. Werewolves can sense when two wolves are bonded, but with the tattoos it solidifies everything and the humans can see it too. Plus this symbol is a little more personal to him than you think."

"What does it mean to him?"

"It was his family's symbol."

"Oh…"

After a few more seconds of silence Scott asked "So you know how to make a tattoo work?"

"Kind of…you will need Derek because I'm not doing that."

Scott nodded. "Doesn't he have his hands a little full?" Stiles asked pointing towards Erica and Boyd's missing flyers.

Gaby looked at the flyers sadly. It hurt to know that they were still missing after nearly four months. Scott grabbed her shoulder and led the blonde away knowing she was hurting. "Look," the principal's English accent floated out into the hall causing all three to look into his office "these are the applications for the career advisor. I need them sorted. And what ever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up. And what the hell is this?" He pulled out Gerard's sword out of his desk.

All three looked at each other wide-eyed before Gaby bit her lip to contain her laughter. "Go. Go. Go," Stiles said quickly walking away with the other two following close behind.

"Hey I'm gonna go find Lydia and make sure she's okay, see you guys in class," Gaby told the two boys before grabbing the papers in Scott's hands and walking off.

The blonde walked towards Lydia's locker and stopped when she saw the redhead talking to Allison. Since she accepted Allison's apology the two hadn't said a word to each other. Taking a deep breath Gaby put a smile on her face and walked up to both girls "Hey."

"Hey," Lydia greeted "oh cute dress."

"Thanks I love yours too." Gaby looked at Allison "I love your hair short. It looks really good on you, and the color too…"

"Thank you…so uh…how was your summer?" Allison asked carefully.

"It was good. I stayed here until the middle of July and then went to France for a month."

Allison nodded "Where?"

"Nice."

"I was in France all summer…we didn't go there though."

"Probably because of the reason I was down there."

"Yeah why did you go?" Lydia asked looking at the blonde.

"My family down there, the Rousseaus, they're a pack of werewolves that pretty much all have psychic abilities. I went there to learn how to control my empathic ability."

The other two girls nodded. "That would explain why we avoided that area," Allison sighed.

Gaby laughed "Probably." The blonde looked over at Lydia and noticed her staring off at the boys walking around "What's caught your eye Lyds?"

"Freshmen…tons and tons of fresh men," Lydia answered.

"You mean fresh boys," Allison corrected.

"Seriously Lydia, they're 14," Gaby laughed as Allison joined in.

"Eh, some are more mature than others," Lydia told them.

"You know it's okay to be single," Allison said "Focus on yourself for a little while, work on becoming a better person."

Lydia scoffed "Allison, I love you. So if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend we're not actually talking about you, it's totally fine. But I don't want a boyfriend." Gaby nodded her head. Lydia took Jackson moving to London really hard and the blonde could understand…if Derek just up and left her life she'd be a total wreck too, but Gaby wouldn't sleep with a bunch of different guys to get over Derek like Lydia was currently doing. The redhead placed her hand on the locker with a loud smack causing Gaby to end her thoughts. "I want," Lydia continued as she checked out a boy walking past them "a distraction." Her eyes kept sweeping over the boys until her gaze settled on something.

Gaby turned around and looked at who she was looking at. The guy had on a light blue shirt, jeans, a black leather jacket, and was carrying a motorcycle helmet. Gaby raised an eyebrow as his face came in to view, even if she was taken the blonde allowed herself to admire his attractiveness. All of the sudden someone moved to walk next to him, his identical twin. "Brothers?" Allison asked looking at them as well.

"Better," Gaby said "twins. Oh Lydia you're going to have fun with this one aren't you?"

Lydia laughed and walked off. The two girls left behind shared a look before shaking their heads and following the redhead.

* * *

Melissa McCall lifted up Isaac's bandage. He came in the night before when he got attacked by Alphas. It helped having her in the hospital because she could intercept certain cases and get the werewolves that came in fixed before something bad happened. "Wow, yeah it's healing visibly," Melissa informed him "Wow. They can't see this. Nobody can see this."

Isaac looked back at the door "Alright cover it up."

"I don't think that's gonna matter. I mean you're scheduled for surgery, which is obviously going to be confusing for a lot of people."

"Okay, can you do something?"

"Me do something? I'm relatively new to all of this. There's a sheriff's deputy stationed right outside the door."

"Have you tried calling Derek?"

"Like five times." Isaac looked at her a bit shocked that his Alpha hadn't answered his phone. He didn't know if it was because Gaby was back in town or if Derek was purposefully doing this. "Do you have any other emergency werewolf contacts?"

"Yeah," he nodded "Gaby and Scott. Call Gaby first though."

* * *

Gaby handed a syllabus to each student as they walked into the classroom. It was going to be a little weird being a T.A for a junior level class. All of her friends were taking it while she was helping the teacher teach it. The blonde leaned against Miss Blake's desk and waited for class to start. Everyone's phones began ringing including hers. The blonde pulled it out she had been texting Derek all morning and had been trying to get a hold of Isaac when he didn't show up. The text was from an unknown number. "The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of immense darkness," Miss Blake read while walking into the classroom. She looked at her students "This is the last line of the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off everyone." Gaby smiled at the teacher. "That includes you too Miss Myers," Miss Blake said "Before we begin I'd like to introduce my T.A for the year. Many of you probably know her. In here, however, Gaby will not just be your classmate, best friend, captain for those of you in cheer, she will be helping me grade your work and will be helping those who need it on an individual basis. Please treat her with as much respect as you treat me."

"Does this mean we have to call you Miss Myers?" Stiles asked causing the class to laugh.

"Well you do now," Gaby smirked at him "Everyone else gets to call me Gaby."

The class as well as Miss Blake laughed at her retort. "You can call Gaby whatever you normally call her…as long as it's appropriate," Miss Blake told him.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at Stiles and mouthed appropriate. The hyperactive boy winked at her causing her to shake her head and laugh. The blonde turned her phone off and stuck it in her bag. She watched as the class began to take notes over Miss Blake's lecture. Gaby noticed Allison pass Scott a note and wondered what she said to him. Scott started answering the note when the principal walked into the classroom. The principal talked to Miss Blake looking at Gaby and Scott. "Mr. McCall?" Miss Blake called out. Scott quickly looked up. The teacher moved her finger indicating she wanted him up there. "You too Gaby."

The two werewolves quickly gathered their stuff and walked out in the hallway with the teacher following them. "Is there something wrong?" Gaby asked her.

"You two were called out by Scott's mother. Look, I'm sure it's an emergency if your mother and your emergency contact needs you two to leave school, but, Scott I'm gonna give you a warning in the nicest possible way. I am well aware of your attendance record. I don't wanna see you slip back into old habits."

Scott shook his head "I won't. It's going to be different this year."

"Resolutions are only good if you stick with them, Scott."

"I will. I promise it won't be ephemeral."

Gaby snorted at his choice of words "Oh, Scotty you're growing up so fast." Scott playfully shoved her as he put his arms around the blonde. The two walked down the hall as Miss Blake shook her head and laughed at the two.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter! Let me know what you all think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Yay Chapter 2! Thanks for the overwhelming support I got for the last chapter. 13 reviews, 45 favs, and 72 follows! Thank you guys so much!

Anyway, I only own Gaby.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2

Gaby and Scott walked into the hospital. "I wonder what's going on?" Gaby asked.

Scott shook his head "No clue."

Melissa walked up to the two of them "Thank god you two are here. There was a problem. Isaac came in last night."

"What?" Gaby nearly shouted "Is he okay? Why didn't anyone say anything?"

"We tried calling Derek. He didn't answer."

"At all?"

Melissa shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Scott asked his mother.

Melissa sighed, "Honestly I was hoping I wouldn't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything you've been doing, the extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike, even though it scares me half to death…Honey I just didn't wanna disrupt a good rhythm."

Scott stopped in front of the two girls "It's not gonna stop. I'm gonna be better this year…a better student, a better son, a better friend, a better everything. I promise."

Melissa looked at her son and smiled "Okay. He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery."

"Okay, thank you," Scott replied kissing his mom on the cheek. Gaby gave the nurse a quick hug and ran after her best friend.

The two quickly got into an elevator and waited for it to close. Right before it closed fully a cane stopped the doors. Scott quickly helped open the doors and Gaby saw a blind man on the other side. The blonde could sense something was off about him. She felt threatened by this man and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. Scott shot Gaby a questioning look when her body tensed up and her eyes quickly flashed green. The blonde shrugged and shook her head.

"Would you hit the button for the second floor please?" The blind man asked.

"It's already pushed, that's where we're heading as well," Gaby responded politely.

"You sound young…shouldn't you be in school?"

"A good friend of ours was admitted last night we just found out he's going into surgery."

"Ah…he seems lucky to have someone who cares so much about him."

"He's practically family."

"I see." The doors opened and Scott and Gaby started to leave the elevator. Just as Gaby got out the blind man stopped Scott. "You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you?"

Scott looked over at Gaby who nodded and started to move towards room 215. The blonde moved quickly and stopped when she saw a male nurse wheeling someone out of surgery. Isaac's scent filled her nose and Gaby made her way over to them "Excuse me?" Gaby said causing the nurse to stop "this is my friend are you taking him back to his room?"

The nurse moved Isaac over to a wheelchair without answering the blonde. She watched as he took off his gloves and his claws were clear as day. Gaby let out a snarl and moved to fight off the werewolf. He quickly caught her and threw her down onto the floor. The blonde scrambled out of the way but the bigger werewolf grabbed her ankle and pulled her back towards him. He looked around making sure no one was watching and dragged the blonde by her hair towards the elevator. "SCOTT!" she called out knowing he'd hear her.

The werewolf slammed her into a wall to keep her from talking. She was thrown into the elevator just as Scott rounded the corner. Scott growled and ran towards the closing elevator doors. He threw himself in and slid into Gaby. The blonde groaned and shoved him off. The two of them transformed and stood up facing the fully transformed alpha. The Alpha growled and grabbed Scott. He threw him into the elevator wall and ceiling. Gaby moved to attack the alpha next. She threw a couple of punches, but he caught her hand and twisted it until they heard a sickening crack. Gaby howled in pain and dropped to the floor. The Alpha grabbed the two conscious Betas by their throats and lifted them up. "Don't you realize what you're dealing with?" The Alpha asked the two of them "I'm an Alpha."

The door dinged behind him. A clawed hand was shoved into his back causing him to drop both Betas. The blonde landed on her broken arm causing her to cry out in pain again. "So am I," Derek said before throwing the Alpha out of the elevator. Derek bent down and gently grabbed the blonde's arm. Without warning he rebroke her arm to set it properly. Gaby let out another pain filled cry. Derek grimaced and held his arm as pain shot through it. "This wouldn't have happened if you were an Alpha," he told her wiping her tears away.

"I know," Gaby nodded "But you know why I can't right now."

Derek looked over at Scott as he transformed back "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" The Beta sighed and leaned his head against the back wall.

* * *

Derek carried Isaac into the Hale house and set him on a table. Gaby quickly followed behind him ignoring Scott's phone call with Stiles. The blonde checked over Isaac seeing if he was externally wounded. To her relief he wasn't. She heard Scott sigh "you don't still live here do you?"

Derek tossed a piece of wood out of his way "No. The county took it over…"

"Six years ago," Gaby said. She narrowly dodged the piece of wood Derek threw towards her. The blonde looked over at her smirking mate and narrowed her eyes.

"We're here because there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha."

Scott looked over at Isaac "Yeah but it did heal."

"Not on the inside."

Gaby watched as Derek pulled out wolfsbane from the hole he made. Scott looked between Gaby and Derek before asking "Hey are either of you gonna tell me who that was back there? That Alpha."

Derek and Gaby shared a glance that wasn't missed by Scott. "A rival pack," Gaby answered.

"It's my problem," Derek told him. Gaby cleared her throat causing the Alpha to sigh "…our problem."

Scott snapped his attention to the blonde "Why didn't you tell me?"

Gaby sighed, "Scott, with everything that's happened you deserved some time of normality."

"Well what about you?"

Gaby looked over at Derek who was waiting for her answer. She shrugged, "Pretty sure I was doomed from the start."

Scott shook his head "Gabs…"

"Scott," Derek started "I know you wanna help, and you did. I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager."

The Alpha walked over to the table Gaby was standing next to and Isaac was lying on. She moved to help Derek pull apart the flower, but then started sneezing and coughing. Derek gently nudged her away until her coughing fit stopped.

Gaby stood next to Scott who held his upper arm. The blonde rolled her eyes when she realized what he was about to say "Hey, Derek. If you wanna repay back that favor now, there's something you can do for me."

Derek looked at him questioningly then looked over at Gaby. "He wants his tattoo to show up," The blonde answered his unasked question.

The Alpha nodded and moved a couple of boxes towards the center of the room. He kissed Gaby's temple and asked "Will you go get the blowtorch out of my car?"

The blonde nodded and raced outside. She saw Stiles pull up and the blonde quickly grabbed the blowtorch Derek kept in his trunk. Gaby waited for Stiles to join her before going back inside. The Alpha was holding Scott's arm and was examining it "Yeah I see it. It's two bands right?"

Scott nodded and watched as Gaby handed Derek the blowtorch. The blonde nodded "That's why I didn't want to do it."

"What does it mean?" Derek asked Scott.

"I don't know," he answered "It's just something I traced with my fingers." Scott drew two circles inside of each other on the dusty box next to him.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?"

"To mark something," Stiles answered with a smile.

Derek threw the hyperactive boy a look. "That's in Tahitian," Scott intervened "in Samoan in means open wound. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. Gaby and I used to talk about going together…"

The blonde smiled "My paw prints yeah I remember that." Derek threw her a questioning look "I wanted to get a set of paw prints on my foot."

"You used to want wolf paw prints," Stiles nodded.

"Oh yeah, that's right…oh the irony."

Scott chuckled at the blonde "Anyway, I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward."

"For what?" Derek asked him.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. Going four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a…"

"Like an open wound," Gaby and Stiles said simultaneously.

The two shared a look and chuckled. "Yeah."

Derek nodded and grabbed the blowtorch and handed the striker to Gaby "The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt."

"Oh that's great," Stiles nodded sarcastically.

"Do it," Scott told him.

Gaby looked at Derek who nodded his head. The blonde quickly lit the blowtorch. "OH wow…that's a lot for me. So I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'm just gonna wait outside." Stiles moved past Derek and Gaby. The blonde shook her head and moved behind Scott.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked her.

"Holding you down…"

"Why?"

"…did, the pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt, just go over your head? You're gonna try to get away from it and you'll hurt yourself and Derek."

"Well we wouldn't want that," Scott scoffed.

"Then what you're about to feel won't be the worse pain you've ever felt…I'll make sure of that."

Derek rolled his eyes and nodded towards the blonde. She held Scott by the shoulders waiting for this to start. The Alpha put the flame onto Scott's skin and instantly the Beta began screaming in pain. Gaby felt him try to move away but she held him in his place until he passed out from the pain. The blonde let him slump forward and she gently leaned him against the side of the house. "Well that was fun…which of my friends are you going to burn next?" Gaby asked Derek.

He shook his head "He asked for it." Gaby laughed and rubbed her arm. It was still a bit sore from earlier. Derek grabbed it and looked at it "How's it healing?"

"It's healing fine…just a little sore right now."

The Alpha pulled her closer. He started placing light kisses up her arm as he slowly closed the distance between the two of them. Gaby closed her eyes and shivered from his touch. Derek continued kissing up past her shoulder. She gasped as he nipped her pulse point before continuing upwards until he finally reached her lips. Gaby wrapped her arms around his neck as his encircled her waist. The two of them broke their kiss when they heard Stiles groan "Seriously? Can't you two keep your paws off each other for like more than five minutes?"

"Nope," Gaby responded with a smirk.

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked over at his unconscious best friend "Will he wake up soon?"

"Depends," Derek answered.

"On what?"

"The person. Everyone reacts differently to this."

Scott gasped as he woke up and looked down at his tattoo before looking at the other three in the room. "Looks good Scott," Gaby smiled at him.

Scott couldn't keep the grin off his face "It worked."

The blonde nodded and tossed him his shirt. Scott and Stiles moved to walk out the door while Gaby stayed with Derek. "Well looks pretty damn permanent now," Stiles told him.

"Yeah. I kind of need something permanent. Everything that's happened to us, everything just changes so fast. Everything's so…ephemeral."

Stiles nodded his head "…studying for the PSAT's?"

"Yup."

"Nice."

Gaby shook her head and looked over at Derek. He shot her a look that asked 'you're friends with them'. She heard the door opened and looked over at Scott staring at the newly painted red door. The blonde began to panic. "You painted the door," Scott called out. Derek looked up before sharing a glance with Gaby. Scott noticed the interaction between the two. "Why'd you paint the door?"

"Go home, Scott," Derek responded silently begging the Beta not to push it any farther.

"And why only one side?"

He quickly got out his claws and made a single scratch at the door. "Scott," Derek called out walking into the room. Scott ignored him and continued scratching the paint off.

The Beta backed away looking at the symbol painted on the door. Scott looked over at Gaby who was biting her lip and staring at the ground. "The birds at school and the deer last night, just like the night Gaby and I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha." Gaby looked up at Scott and noticed he was glaring at her "How many are there?"

Gaby sighed "A pack of them."

"An Alpha pack," Derek added.

"All of them?" Stiles asked "How does that even work?"

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, Gaby and I have been looking for them for the last four months."

"Let's say you find them," Scott said walking up to the pair "How do you deal with an Alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get."

Gaby looked over at Derek and clinched her jaw in anger. She didn't want Scott involved in this. He could easily be killed or seriously injured by these Alphas. "But don't feel like you have to," Gaby added "It's not your fight."

Scott looked at the blonde before looking over at Stiles. He was about to responded when they heard Isaac "Where is she?" All four of them looked over at the now conscious Beta. "Where's the girl?" he asked them.

Gaby looked back at Derek as he asked "What girl?"

"The one who saved me last night."

The blonde shook her head "Isaac, there wasn't a girl there when we went to get you. Did you get her name?"

Isaac shook his head "No…but they're after her too."

* * *

Gaby sighed as she walked back into her kitchen. Derek was sitting at the table looking at the things she wanted to bring over to his loft. "Anything from Melissa?" he asked the blonde.

She shook her head "Nope…the girl that came in with Isaac disappeared. She could be anywhere, and there was no name for her."

Derek nodded and studied her as she looked through the boxes "You okay?"

"No I'm not. I didn't want Scott involved in this."

"He needs to know so he can protect himself."

"We had to tell him I understand that, but we didn't have to ask for his help! This is dangerous even for us and we a full pack! Scott's an Omega I know he's strong, Derek, but not as strong as five Alphas."

"I won't let him get hurt."

"You can't promise that…and you can't protect him all the time. I just…I don't want to see him get hurt."

"He'll be okay, I'll keep him at a distance with this stuff only ask for help if we absolutely need it. Okay?"

Gaby nodded "I guess."

Before Derek could respond and noise upstairs caused the two of them to look at the stairs. Derek walked up the stairs with Gaby close behind and quietly entered her bedroom. The blonde looked towards her window and noticed blood on the windowpane. She nudged Derek and nodded towards the blood. The two shared a confused look before they heard movement behind the closed bathroom door. Derek transformed and busted the door open. His claws were about to come down before Gaby stopped him "Wait!" The blonde looked over at the sixteen-year-old standing beside her sink "Maggie?"

Maggie sighed as she looked at the blonde. Gaby did a quick once over on her. Maggie's black hair was pulled into a ponytail, some of it was falling out and had leaves and a twig in it. Her blue/green eyes held fear in them and her tan skin was covered in scratches. The girl was holding her side and Gaby could see the deep gash bleeding heavily ruining her white shirt. "Hey Gaby," she said.

"You know her? She's a werewolf," Derek said looking at his mate who hadn't taken her blue eyes off Maggie.

"I know," Gaby responded "She's my mother's cousin…sort of my cousin whatever that relation is…Derek this is Magdalen…Maggie Rousseau."

* * *

Chapter 1 Reviews:

*MsRose91: Thanks! Hope you liked this one too!

*aliciasellers75: Thank you! Hope the wait wasn't too long for you.

*lose-your-mind: Thanks! I'm glad you missed Gaby, hopefully she'll be better than in the other two stories. Some modifications are going to be made on her personality…nothing too bad though.

*Lucy Greenhill: Hey! Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter as well.

*Hotaru Himura: Thanks! I wouldn't worry too much about that part because I completely agree with you! ;D

*Guest (1): Thank you! I'm glad you took the time to read all my stories in a couple of days…that's some dedication lol. Hopefully the next chapter will be up faster since my summer class is slowing down…a lot.

*Guest (2): Thanks! I'm so glad you're enjoying the series! That means I must be doing something right lol.

*Pokemonrul432: THank you! Oh and they got what was coming to them lol

*Readingbeyondyourvocab: Yes I am back! I'm glad you like the story so far. Hopefully it stays that way lol.

*Paramorefreak100: Haven't heard from you in a while! Welcome back lol. I know I'm so excited to write season 3 I have so many plans!

*Atlafan1286: Thank you, I thought it would be a good way to get Gaby and Ms. Blake close so the last part of 3A would be…interesting for Gaby...

*JL: I wouldn't worry about that too much, just know that Derek loves Gaby and wouldn't do anything to hurt her...

*Princess Aziza: ;D (that's all I have to say about that lol)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! I only own Gaby. Maggie is owned by Pokemonrul432

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3

Gaby sighed as she sat on Derek's bed. The last hour was replaying over and over again in her head.

_ Flashback_

_ "Derek," Gaby started still holding her mate's clawed hand away from the sixteen-year-old "this is Magdalen…Maggie Rousseau."_

_ Derek looked at the blonde "Rousseau as in…"_

_ "Yeah," Maggie nodded wincing as she moved her hand covering her wound "a Rousseau as in her relatives from France."_

_ "Maggie what are doing here?" Gaby asked carefully sitting the brunette down on the edge of her bathtub. _

_ "I couldn't take it anymore…"_

_ "Couldn't take what?" Derek asked wearily. The sudden appearance of one of Gaby's relatives made him uneasy._

_ "Ever since…that night," Maggie answered looking at Gaby who nodded in understanding "I've been treated poorly there…I finally broke two days ago. Henri was so cruel to me that I just packed up some essentials and ran. He told me never to come back." At this point Maggie was in tears. Gaby grabbed a tissue and handed it to her and motioned for her to continue on with her story. "I didn't know where to go."_

_ "Why here?" Derek asked her crossing his arms._

_ Maggie kept her eyes down showing her submission to the Alpha "I…I don't know. Gaby was always so nice to me…I thought maybe she could help me figure out what to do."_

_ Derek watched as Gaby's blue eyes softened and held empathy for the young omega. "What happened when you got here?" he continued questioning her._

_ "I followed Gaby's scent to the school and there were five werewolves walking out…they were all Alphas. One of the younger ones spotted me and after they figured out that I was a werewolf the twins came after me. They only managed to get my side and I ran through the forest trying to get away from them. After they left I followed her scent here."_

_ Gaby nodded "There's a first aid kit in the cabinet below the sink. You should clean off your wound before it gets infected. Why don't you go ahead and take a shower and I'll get you something clean to wear."_

_ Maggie nodded and looked up as the two werewolves left. Gaby quickly grabbed a towel a washcloth, a pair of sweatpants, and a tank top. She knocked on the bathroom door and gave the items to Maggie. The blonde walked down to the kitchen where Derek was leaning against the counter. Neither said a word until they heard the shower running. "What are we going to do Derek?" Gaby asked sitting on a barstool. _

_ Derek shook his head "She wasn't lying, but isn't this a little strange to you? The day you leave France to come back here Henri kicks Maggie out and she decided to come to you for help?"_

_ "I was thinking the same thing, but then I started thinking about how they treated her while I was there. They were cruel to her and I stepped in a couple of times before she got physically hurt. I'm pretty sure I was the only thing that stood between Henri actually hurting Maggie."_

_ "I don't know what to do, Gaby. I know you wanna help her, but how can we trust her?"_

_ "I lived with her for a month, the two of us shared a room. I know her very well. She's loyal, I've never seen anyone defend that pack more than her. She could be helpful."_

_ "Hold on, you're talking about her joining the pack…Gaby…right now we're dealing with the Alphas…"_

_ "Exactly and if she joins…we'll have more Betas and when Erica and Boyd come back we'll be even stronger."_

_ "Does she even know how to fight?"_

_ Gaby nodded "She's not as strong as some of the other Betas I've seen, but she's quick and agile. She can fight, and we can add to her strength."_

_ Derek sighed "What about the Rousseaus?"_

_ "What about them? They kicked her out…why would they care if we have her in our pack?"_

_ "Why was she kicked out in the first place?"_

_ Gaby sighed and pulled out her phone. She waited a couple of seconds before a young woman answered. "Emily?" Gaby asked._

_ "Gaby! What a pleasant surprise! You're not losing control are you?"_

_ "No," the blonde laughed "but I had a question for you."_

_ "Okay."_

_ "Why was Maggie kicked out?"_

_ "So that's where she went." Emily sighed "Honestly, Henri didn't want the poor girl around. Jonathon tried to stop him, but Henri used Jon's words against him. He said that a pack is only as strong as their weakest link and that Maggie was becoming a liability to the pack. So he basically chased her out."_

_ "If she were to join another pack how would Henri react?"_

_ "He hates the girl, but he wouldn't go as far to kill the pack that took her in. Why?"_

_ "I'm just trying to help her out, but I don't want to condemn a pack if Henri would be angry."_

_ "Gaby, sweetie, this is not the first Beta he's chased out of the pack. Almost all of them are with another pack now. So they'll be safe."_

_ "Alright, well thanks Em. I'll talk to you later."_

_ "Okay, bye-bye." _

_ Gaby hung up her pone and looked at Derek "What are you thinking?"_

_ The Alpha sighed "I have one condition…you become an Alpha. If we let her into the pack you become an Alpha in the next three days."_

_ "Are you serious? You're gonna let her in?"_

_ "Not officially…think of it as a trial run. She has to earn her trust and place in the pack."_

_Gaby shook her head "I'll accept on one more condition…no "hazing". She's had enough of that in her life I don't want to add to that." Derek nodded in agreement. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_I bit Isaac, Erica, and Boyd because they wanted to belong to something…Maggie seems like she needs that too."_

_ Gaby smiled and kissed his lips "Okay."_

The blonde looked over at Derek who was finishing his dinner. After the two talked to Maggie Gaby got her set up in a guest bedroom. After leaving Maggie at Gaby's house the two went back to the loft to check on Isaac and fill him in on what happened. Isaac was shocked that Derek agreed so quickly, but he knew that the blonde had a lot to do with it. "What?" Derek asked finally noticing her staring.

Gaby shrugged and looked back down at her Intro to business homework "Nothing…I'm just…happy. I never expected you to agree with it."

"I did it for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You trust Maggie. Besides, I let her in because you probably would have when you became an Alpha. Just beat you to the punch."

The blonde sighed "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that."

Derek rolled his eyes "What are you working on?"

"Reading and note taking for business, so Scott and Stiles can borrow them tomorrow morning before class."

"That sounds awful."

"It really is."

"How much more do you have?"

Gaby shrugged "No clue. I'm just going til the end of the chapter then I've got French homework." She set her pencil down "Why the hell am I taking French? I'm already fluent in it."

"Easy A?"

"That's an understatement…I could probably teach the class."

Derek took away her textbooks and threw them onto the floor "It's time to go to bed."

"What the hell Derek? I wasn't finished with that."

He shrugged "Do it in the morning, remember Peter's coming over to help try to get Isaac's memories back."

"Don't remind me…why do I have to be here? You know how much I hate him."

"I know," he whispered as he laid down on the bed next to her "but you might be able to keep Isaac calm while he's here."

"Yeah well who's going to keep me calm?"

Derek sat up and kissed her neck before moving up towards her ear. "Pretty sure that's my job," he whispered before gently nipping her ear.

Gaby was quick to pin him underneath her. He watched as her glowing green eyes flashed red before fading back to their normal blue. His hands slowly moved up the back of her legs and stopped once they reached the bottom of her shirt. The blonde leaned down and captured his lips with her own. Gaby felt his hands moving her shirt up and quickly broke the kiss so he could take it off of her. She was quick to remove his shirt as well. The Alpha pulled her down and kissed her again. He quickly removed her bra and threw it somewhere off to the side. "Hey Gaby do you have the physics no…AH!" Isaac said walking down the stairs.

Gaby squeaked and covered herself with the blankets. "ISAAC!" Derek snapped.

"Uh…I…uh…s…sorry," he stuttered before running back up the stairs where his room was.

Gaby sighed and grabbed Derek's shirt off the ground. She slid it on before moving towards her school bag. "I forgot he was here," the blonde sighed looking at Derek "God I'm so embarrassed."

"He walked in on us," Derek shrugged.

She threw a pen at him "How was he supposed to know…I'm gonna go make sure he's okay."

Gaby walked up the stairs and softly knocked on Isaac's door. The other Beta slowly opened it "Look Gaby I didn't know…"

"No it's fine Isaac I don't blame you. I got caught up in the moment and forgot you were here. So I'm sorry you had to see that."

He chuckled nervously "It could have been worse right?"

"Yeah we could have actually been having sex."

"Much worse," Isaac nodded.

"So…you needed my physics notes?"

"Yeah I know Harris teaches the first day and since I wasn't there…"

"I got it. I wasn't there either, but luckily Danny's a saint and sent me his notes. Here," the blonde said handing him her notebook "I'll just need it back before class tomorrow."

"Okay," Isaac nodded "Um I'll stay up here…"

"We're not going to be having sex tonight I think you're safe now."

The Beta nodded again before they both turned around and left. Gaby let out a breath as she sat back down on hers and Derek's bed. "Awkward?" Derek asked looking up from his book.

"That's an understatement. Bed time?"

"Yeah," the Alpha said setting the book onto his nightstand.

"Oh that reminds me, I got you something as a thanks for letting me move in present."

"Gaby you know I don't have a problem with you staying here, in fact I like it a lot better."

The blonde shrugged and handed him a box "I got the frame in Paris and got the picture earlier this morning."

Derek opened the box and stared at the picture. The frame was plain gold and the picture was of the two of them. He was smiling down at her while she was laughing at something he said. The Alpha placed the picture on his nightstand. Derek leaned down and placed a loving kiss on Gaby's lips. "It's perfect."

Gaby smiled "I'm glad you think so."

* * *

The next morning Gaby was sitting in her car taping on the steering wheel impatiently. As soon as the black haired girl came outside Gaby smiled ready to get back to Derek's before Peter got there. "Hey," Maggie said getting into the passenger seat.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" The blonde asked peeling out of her neighborhood.

"Uh…fine, Gaby what's the rush?"

"I just need to get back to the loft quickly before someone shows up."

"Someone bad?"

"Someone I don't like. You have to meet him too, but his vote doesn't really count so I wouldn't worry too much about him."

"Which one is he?"

"Peter…Derek's uncle."

"Right you mentioned him back in France. The one who went on a killing spree?"

"That would be him." Gaby parked her car and made her way up the stairs with Maggie following close behind. The blonde slid the metal door open causing both males to look up. "Maggie you remember Derek," Gaby said pointing at her mate. The brunette smiled politely and waved. "And this is Isaac," she introduced. The brunette smiled again, but this time she had a flirtatious smile plastered on her face. "No," Gaby said pointing her finger at the brunette.

"What?" Maggie asked her.

"You know what."

Maggie sighed and sat on an open chair. Isaac began pacing next to the windows. "You know I'm starting not to like this idea," he said "Sounds kinda dangerous." The brunette looked over towards Gaby who shook her head basically telling her not now. "You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him."

Gaby rolled her eyes and placed herself on Derek's lap. He held her in place and gently kissed her temple. "You'll be fine," Derek told the pacing Beta.

"Does it have to be him?"

"He knows how to do it. I don't. It would be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself."

"You know Scott and Gaby don't trust him, right?" Isaac asked.

Gaby snorted "Believe me I've made that perfectly clear to him."

"See…and I trust them."

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked him.

Gaby looked up at him as he hesitated. "Yeah," Isaac answered. Derek nodded and looked back down at the book sitting in Gaby's lap. "I still don't like him."

"Nobody likes him."

The loft door suddenly slid open revealing Peter standing just outside the door. "Boys and ladies…hmm," Peter said looking at Maggie "she's new."

"No shit Sherlock," Gaby sighed rolling her eyes.

Peter glared at Gaby. "FYI, yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face."

"We don't like you," Derek told him with a straight face.

"No one likes you," Gaby added.

Derek shut the book he was holding and set it down on the table. He stood both him and Gaby up but still kept a hand on her hip "Now shut up and help us."

Gaby bit her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud. "Fair enough," Peter shrugged. "But first…" He smiled over at Maggie "who's the lovely lady?"

"The lovely lady's my cousin," Gaby sighed.

His head snapped over to his nephew's mate "Which side?"

"My mother's…she's a Rousseau."

"Why is she here?"

"Why does it matter?"

"You can't trust a Rousseau."

"Hello, I'm right here," Maggie said waving her hand.

"You know you used my boyfriend, who in case you forgot is your nephew, me, and one of my best friends to resurrect yourself…so I don't think you're in any position to give me advice."

"Look…"

"No you know what, maybe when you've gained my trust a little more I might consider listening to you. Until then, just do what you came here to do then leave. The less time I have to spend in the same room as you, the better."

Peter raised an eyebrow at the girl. She used to say a few snarky comebacks and then that was it, Gaby never talked like that before she left for France. "Hmm…interesting. As you wish Little Red." He smirked as Gaby groaned hearing the nickname at least that still got under her skin.

He gestured for Isaac to sit on the chair Derek and Gaby previously occupied. Derek pulled Gaby into his lap as he sat on the couch. "What was that?" he whispered so only she could hear.

"I don't know," Gaby responded, "he just makes me so frustrated and angry. Like I wanna tear his throat out every time I see him."

"Is it the full moon?"

The blonde shook her head "No that's tomorrow…I think it's just him…or maybe both…no it's just him." Derek chuckled and gently pecked her lips. "I'm sorry I hate your uncle."

"It's fine I hate him too."

"Would you guys mind keeping yourselves focused over here and not on each other for five minutes?" Peter asked the couple.

Gaby glared at him. "How do you know how to do this again?" Isaac asked Peter.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by Alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip and you could paralyze someone…or kill them."

"But you've had a lot of practice, though, right?"

"Well I've never paralyzed anyone."

Gaby and Derek shared a confused look. "Wait does that mean you…" Isaac started before he grunted in pain as Peter stuck his claws into the younger Beta's neck. The blonde gasped and stood up when both werewolves' eyes changed. Isaac began struggled in Peter's hold causing Derek to stand up as well. "Wait," Peter said "I see them."

After a few seconds Peter pulled away and fell into the table behind him as Isaac leaned down grasping his neck. Gaby was instantly at Isaac's side checking to make sure his wounds weren't that bad. "You okay?" she asked him.

Isaac nodded looking a little woozy. "What did you see?" Derek asked Peter.

"Uh…it was confusing," Peter panted "Um, images, vague shapes."

Gaby started rubbing Isaac's back soothingly as she looked over at Peter. "But you saw something."

"Isaac found them."

"Erica and Boyd?"

"I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses."

"But you did see them."

"And worse."

"Deucalion," Derek said sharing a worried glance with Gaby.

Peter sighed causing Derek to sit on the coffee table. "He was talking to them," Peter told them "something about time running out."

"What does it mean?" Isaac whispered.

"He gonna kill them," Derek answered.

"No, no, no," Peter shook his head "he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon they'd both be dead."

"As in the next full moon?" Gaby asked.

Peter looked over at the blonde "Tomorrow night."

"Great," the blonde sighed sitting on the floor. Her phone vibrated causing everyone's attention to snap towards her. She read the text and looked over at Derek "Scott and Stiles wanna talk to you."

The Alpha nodded and helped her stand. Gaby tossed her keys to Isaac. "You're letting me drive?" he asked her.

"Yeah, Derek and I are taking Maggie back to my house so I'll meet you at school."

Isaac nodded and walked out the door. Gaby, Derek, and Maggie followed after him getting into Derek's SUV and driving off.

* * *

Gaby leaned against a desk as Allison and Lydia showed them their wrists. Each of them had bruises that weren't there the day before. "I don't see anything," Derek sighed crossing his arms.

"Look again," Scott told him.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?"

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same."

"It's nothing."

"Pareidolia," Lydia said "Seeing patterns that aren't there."

When no one said anything for a few seconds Gaby looked up from the ground "It's a subset of apophenia."

"Exactly."

"They're trying to help," Scott told Derek.

"These two?" Derek asked almost mockingly. He pointed at Lydia "This one, who used me and Gaby to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you." Gaby snorted out a laugh. "And this one," he continued looking at Allison "who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack, and stabbed my mate…" he looked at Scott "your best friend, in the stomach when Gaby was trying to save me."

Allison and Derek continued to have a stare off with each other. "Okay, all right now, come on," Stiles said "No one died, all right? Look there may have been a little maiming, okay a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call and important distinction."

"My mother died," Allison said.

"You're family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me," Derek told her.

Gaby looked back down feeling bad. She knew Allison still had no clue what happened before Derek bit Victoria Argent four months ago. "That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you."

"You wanna help? Find something real."

Derek turned to leave. He gently kissed Gaby's temple and moved towards the door. Gaby sighed as she rolled her neck trying to get some tension out of it. She opened her eyes and started staring at the wall of the classroom. "You okay Gabs?" Stiles asked walking over towards her. He noticed her eyes glaze over and the blonde began to sway a little bit.

She nodded her head "Yeah I'm fine."

Lydia looked at her and watched as the color drained from the blonde's face "I think she's about to pass out."

Derek's attention snapped over towards the blonde as Lydia spoke. Allison, Stiles, and Lydia watched as Gaby's blue eyes rolled back into her head and she started to collapse. Derek quickly pushed Scott out of his way and caught Gaby before she hit the ground. "Gaby!" All of them crowded around the blonde.

"I'm gonna get the nurse," Lydia said standing up.

Stiles quickly grabbed her wrist "she's a werewolf remember…this isn't something a school nurse can fix."

"What happened?" Scott asked Derek.

"I don't know," The Alpha answered as he continued trying to wake Gaby up.

"Maybe you should take her to Deaton."

"How am I going to get her outside? Do you realize how bad that would look?"

"Can you walk really fast?" Stiles asked him.

"People are going to notice me carrying an unconscious girl to my car."

"It's not like people don't know you two are dating."

"Maybe we should get the nurse, she can let you take Gaby out," Scott suggested.

Lydia shook her head "No they're going to send her to the hospital rather than let Derek take her."

"Who's her emergency contact?" Derek asked.

"My mom," Scott answered.

"Have her call Gaby out sick for the day. As soon as the bell rings to start class I'll leave." They all nodded as Scott pulled out her phone. "One of you needs to bring her homework to her tonight or give it to Isaac."

"I'll drop it off," Stiles said as Scott came over.

"Okay she said she's calling now and that she'll be good, but she did mention that if Gaby doesn't wake up within the next hour or so to take her to the hospital so they can make sure her heart doesn't stop."

The warning bell rang causing everyone to look towards the door. "No one comes in here right?" Derek asked.

"No, you'll be fine. Have her text us when she wakes up. I texted Deaton too he knows you're coming."

Derek nodded keeping his eyes on Gaby. Her heartbeat was slow like she was asleep. He couldn't tell if she was in pain or what caused her fainting spell in the first place. The Alpha gently picked her up and waited for the second bell to ring. After it did he quickly made his way to his SUV.

Gaby groaned as her head hit something hard. "Gaby? You okay?" Derek asked her.

"What?" the blonde asked not moving her head.

"Are you okay?" She groaned in response not trusting herself to complete a sentence. The last time she felt like this was nearly seven months ago when she passed out from blood loss. "I'm taking you to Deaton he should be able to help."

The blonde nodded and closed her eyes again. She felt Derek's hands rub circles on her back soothingly. Gaby reached over and grabbed his hand so she was holding it. His thumb ran over her knuckles calming her even more. The car came to a stop and Derek put it in park. He gently released her hand and got out of the car.

Derek opened her door and gently lifted the blonde into his arms. She barely registered the conversation Derek and Deaton had. "Gaby?" Deaton said getting the blonde's attention. Gaby lifted her head up and met Deaton's eyes. She was now sitting on a metal examination table with Derek sitting down on a stool behind her. "Can you tell me what happened?" the vet asked her.

"We were talking to Scott, Stiles, Allison, and Lydia and when the conversation was over I suddenly felt dizzy…the next thing I remember is waking up in Derek's car on the way over here."

"You don't remember telling Stiles you were fine?"

"No."

"Hmm…I'm gonna do a few tests while you answer some more questions," Deaton said pulling out a needle. Gaby held out her arm already knowing what he was going to do. "What did you feel like before you were dizzy?"

"I'm not sure…a whole mix of things I suppose."

The vet capped the syringe full of Gaby's blood and moved over towards the machine that would tell him what was in her blood. "Like what? Describe a few."

"Uh…frustration, sadness, anger, annoyance…"

Deaton nodded and looked at her "Just what I figured. What happened was because of your ability."

"But I can block people out and control myself when I'm reading their emotions now."

"True, but not all of them. Your bond with Derek runs much deeper than any other werewolves you've connected with. You went to the Rousseaus for help correct?" Gaby nodded in response. "Did they ever teach you how to block your mate's emotions?" This time she shook her head. "They probably didn't realize how strong your bond actually is. You were already connected to him emotionally before you two created your bond, but once the bond was created it became much stronger."

"So what are you saying?" Derek asked him.

"Gaby was probably feeling a lot of different things before this happened and then your emotions were added onto hers."

"Why did she faint?"

"That's how her body reacts to heavy amounts of stress."

"So how do I keep myself from fainting?" Gaby asked.

"You can't really block Derek's emotions, that's part of the bond, but you can learn to simply register them and not experience them. It's just gonna take a little more practice, but it should be simple. Now I recommend that you go home and take it easy for the day."

The blonde nodded and got off the examination table and waited by the door for Derek. The Alpha nodded his head silently thanking the vet before grabbing Gaby's hand and walking outside.

* * *

"So what are they freaking out about this time?" Derek asked Gaby. After the two of them got back to the loft Gaby texted Scott and Stiles saying she was fine. Stiles then proceeded to fill her in on what she missed out on.

The blonde sighed and rolled over to her side. She placed her head on Derek's chest and started playing with one of his hands "So Stiles and Scott went to some girl's birthday party last night."

"Whose?"

"Heather something…she was Stiles' best friend when they were babies. Kinda like what Scott and I are, except we didn't drift apart. Anyway, Stiles knew Heather before he knew Scott and I so he felt obligated to go to her seventeenth birthday party, with a bunch of people he didn't know…so naturally he dragged Scott along, he tried to get me to go, but I wasn't exactly in the mood to go to a party with a bunch of strangers. Back to the point Heather apparently wanted to hook up with Stiles last night, he went to get one of her brother's condoms and when he came back she was gone. I guess no one has seen her since so Stiles was the last person to see her before she went missing."

"So Stiles is freaking out about this because…"

"You know, I'm not sure. Either it's because he almost got to have sex with the girl, because he's known her forever and cares about her safety, or it's because he feels responsible. He also has a theory that the Alpha pack took her…"

"Why would he think that?"

Gaby shrugged "He thinks they took her to turn her, but that didn't make sense to me why would an Alpha pack need a Beta?"

"They wouldn't."

"Exactly." Gaby's phone beeped and she looked at the text "It's from Scott, he wants us to meet Deaton after his shift tonight. He thinks Deaton might be able to help Isaac remember."

"If it gets us Erica and Boyd back then I'm all for it."

"We've got like four hours…" Gaby sighed "What do you want to do with our time?"

"Well," Derek whispered. He quickly pinned Gaby beneath him causing the blonde to gasp in shock. The Alpha leaned down and lightly kissed her collarbone. He slowly made his way up to her ear "we did get interrupted last night."

Gaby smirked "We did didn't we?" Derek quickly removed her shirt and bra while the blonde got rid of his shirt. "I believe…this is where we left off." She let out a giggle before Derek closed the space between the two of them.

* * *

Chapter 2 Reviews

*Lucy Greenhill: Hey! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

*mjsmart2001: Since you asked here was nearly an entire Gaby/Derek chapter! Hope you liked it.

*Atlafan1286: That's the idea…you're not supposed to trust them ;)

*Readingbeyondyourvocab: Yeah the Rousseaus are creepy!

*Kima Wolfwood: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story so far!

*Guest: You'll have to wait and see what I have planned, but I wouldn't worry about it.

*Pokemonrul432: Glad you finally got to read it. Yeah he doesn't…he won't trust Maggie very easily.

*PreetSalvatore: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Thanks for the wonderful support I'm blown away by the amount of reviews, follows, and favorites! Thank you guys so much. **

**Okay now onto something a little more serious…I finally finished my summer class and will no longer have to divide my time between this and Organic Chemistry, but I'm leaving to go back to school for my sorority recruitment in a little over a week. I'm gonna try to get the next two chapters out before I leave. This means that I won't be able to update as quickly as I would like to. I have some very difficult classes next semester and if I want to get into vet school…I have to focus on those first and foremost! So please please please be patient with me. Now as I stated earlier I'm going to try and get up the next two chapters (episode 3) within the next week or so. I think that's all I have…thanks for understanding.**

**I only own Gaby. Maggie belongs to Pokemonrul432.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"So why do I have to talk?" Gaby asked the vet as she walked towards the back of the clinic.

Deaton sighed "Normally I wouldn't ask you to, but not only does Isaac have a great deal of trust in you, but you have a higher pitch voice than me."

She nodded "Higher pitches are much more calming."

"Particularly in the subconscious that's driven usually by primitive instincts, but you don't have to do this Gaby. I should get the same results if I talk to him."

"No I'll do it," The blonde responded walking into one of the examination rooms.

Gaby sighed as she sat down on a counter in the vet office. She was looking over what Deaton had given her; it was basically what to tell Isaac while he was unconscious. The blonde looked up when she heard ice being poured into a metal tub. She watched Derek, Stiles, and Scott fill the tub up with about thirty bags of ice. Derek walked over to her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms before Gaby pulled away from him "Your hands are freezing."

"Gee I wonder why?" Derek said raising an eyebrow.

The blonde rolled her eyes at him "I don't like cold things touching me…you know this."

"Oh I know," he smirked before placing his cold hands on her thighs.

She squealed and shoved him away. "Stop it," Gaby said letting out a laugh. She noticed everyone had their eyes on the two of them. "Sorry," she whispered before smacking Derek's arm.

"So it's like I'll be hypnotized?" Isaac asked Deaton.

The vet nodded "Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked.

"Very slow."

"Okay," Derek said "How slow is very slow?"

"Nearly dead."

"Oh, lovely," Gaby sighed leaning back against the counter.

Isaac touched the water and hissed in pain as he quickly pulled his hand back. "Won't that affect Gaby…since she's connected to me and all?" The Beta asked looking at the blonde.

Gaby shrugged "Don't worry about me the only thing bad that could happen is that I pass out, hit my head on the floor…crack my skull open you know…maybe I should stay sitting for this."

"That's probably a good idea," Deaton nodded moving a chair near the tub.

"I have a question," the blonde said walking back over to the group. She stood next to Derek and looked at the vet "This is safe, right?"

"Do you want me to answer honestly?"

"No," Isaac answered for the blonde "No, not really."

Behind her the sound of gloves being snapped caused Gaby and everyone else to look at Stiles. He had on a glove that went up to his elbow and was staring at it. After a few seconds of silence Stiles looked over at the group "What?"

Derek raised his eyebrows at the hyperactive boy while Gaby asked, "Do you know what those are for?"

"…No…"

"They're used so you can stick your hand up large animals' a…"

"Oh I…I got it!" Stiles said while quickly removing the glove.

Gaby shared a look with Derek "At least he'll never use those again."

"You're evil," Stiles said walking up to the blonde "You know that right?"

"Yet I still sleep like a baby every night."

Stiles rolled his eyes and playfully shoved her. Gaby's attention focused back on Isaac as he stood up and exhaled. "Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this," Derek told his Beta.

Isaac nodded but took off his shirt anyway. He exhaled again before placing himself into the tub of ice. The Beta gasped at the coldness and took several large deep breaths as Derek and Scott grabbed his shoulders to hold him under the water. Deaton motioned for Gaby to sit in the chair before Isaac went under. Stiles stood on her left in case she fainted. Scott and Derek shared a look before pushing Isaac under the freezing water.

Within seconds Isaac came back up partially transformed. "Get him back under," Deaton ordered. Derek and Scott followed the orders and shoved Isaac back under. Isaac began struggling and resurfaced this time gripping the sides of the tub to keep himself up. "Hold him."

"We're trying!" Derek snapped.

They quickly got the struggling Beta back under and held him down there until his struggling stopped. Derek's eyes snapped over to Gaby as she grabbed her head and was doubled over. "Gaby?" Deaton whispered "Are you okay?"

"I feel weak and dizzy," the blonde responded.

The vet nodded "He's ready."

Gaby looked up and met her mate's concerned filled eyes. He mouthed 'are you okay?' and she nodded at him. Isaac's inhale caught the blonde's attention. "Now remember," Deaton whispered "Only Gaby talks to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." He turned and looked at the girl "You ready?"

Gaby nodded and focused on Isaac "Isaac? Can you hear me?"

After a few seconds he answered "Yes, I can hear you."

"It's Gaby and I'd like ask you a few questions if that's okay?"

"Yes."

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd." Outside thunder began rumbling. "I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible. Like you're actually there again."

Isaac began moving in the tub "I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that." The lights began to flicker and Gaby shot a look at Deaton silently asking if she should continue. The vet nodded. "I don't want to do that!" Isaac began trying to escape Derek and Scott's hold.

Gaby stood up and kneeled next to the tub "Isaac," she said soothingly "it's okay. Just relax. Okay they're just memories. You can't be hurt by memories."

"I don't wanna do that."

"It's okay."

"I don't wanna do that."

"Relax, sweetie it's okay. Just relax." Isaac calmed down. "Good."

Gaby's eyes locked with Derek's. She took a deep breath and looked back down at Isaac "Let's go back to that night, to the place where you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?"

"It's not a house. It's stone. I think marble."

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, so empty."

"Like an abandoned building?" Thunder began rumbling again and the lights started flickering. "Isaac? Isaac?" Gaby asked a little more forcefully.

"Someone's here," Isaac whispered. He reached out for something. Gaby grabbed his wrist while he grabbed hers. "Someone's here," he whispered again.

"Isaac relax."

His hand tightened around Gaby's wrist. "No, no, no, no they see me, they see me!" Isaac started struggling again.

"They're just memories. You're okay, you're safe. Just relax." The Beta relaxed but didn't let go of the blonde's wrist. "Can you tell us what you see? Tell us everything."

"I hear him. Boyd, he's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?"

"I think so. I can't…I can't see her I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried, worried what they'll do during the moon. They're worried that they're gonna hurt each other."

Derek shook his head "If they're locked together during the full moon they're gonna tear each other apart."

Gaby nodded "I know." She looked down at Isaac "Isaac we need to find them right now. Can you see them?"

"No," Isaac answered.

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of marker? A number on a door? A sign?"

The Beta gasped and sat up before looking at the blonde and grabbing her shoulders. "They're here. They're here. They're here," Isaac whispered as his grip tightened.

"It's okay."

"No. They're here."

"Tell us…"

"They see me. They found me. They're here!"

"This isn't working," Derek said "Isaac, where are you?"

"Derek stop!" Gaby snapped.

"I can't see them it's too dark!" Isaac shouted.

"Tell me where you are!" Derek told him.

"I can't see!"

"You're gonna confuse him, Derek stop!" Gaby said.

Derek ignored Gaby "Isaac, where are you? Just tell me where you are."

"His heart rate…he could go into shock."

"Derek let him go!" Scott shouted at the Alpha.

"Isaac where are you?" Derek shouted "What did you see?"

Gaby got out of Isaac's grasps and shoved Derek away from him. Derek gave her a shocked look while Gaby wore a look of disgust mixed with disappointment. "Isaac sweetie…" Gaby started calmly.

"A vault. It's a bank vault!"

"Which bank?"

"They captured me…they're dragging me into a room. I see a dead body…it's Erica." Gaby opened her mouth to ask another question but nothing came out. "I saw it!" Isaac shouted walking up "I saw the name." He stood up. Scott and Derek helped him out of the tub while Deaton grabbed a towel for him. "It's uh Beacon Hill First National Bank. It's uh it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside the vault." He looked around. No one looked happy to hear this news. "What?"

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked him.

Isaac shook his head "No."

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it."

"What body?"

"Erica…you said it was Erica."

"So she's dead?" Gaby asked shakily.

"She's not dead!" Derek snapped. The blonde looked over at her mate giving him a hard look. She didn't appreciate him snapping at her.

"Derek, he said, there's a dead body. It's Erica," Stiles told him "Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation."

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?"

"Someone else obviously."

"Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. The one who saved you?" Scott suggested.

Gaby shook her head "That wouldn't make sense. How could she get out and not Boyd and if I'm correct Isaac didn't get anyone out."

Isaac nodded "You're right I didn't. Besides, she wasn't like us and whoever was in the vault with Boyd was."

"What if that's how Erica died? They pit them against each other during the full moons. See which one survives," Stiles said.

"What like werewolf thunderdome?" Gaby snorted.

"Yeah exactly."

The blonde sighed and looked up "I was kidding Stiles. And again that doesn't make sense…why would a pack of Alphas watch Betas kill each other."

"They went after Isaac."

"Because Isaac saw where they were," Derek sighed.

"Or they let him go," Gaby said causing everyone in the room to stare at the blonde "Think about it a teenage Beta and a human girl going up against an entire pack of Alphas and both of them made it out with minor injuries. Doesn't that seem a little unlikely to anyone else?"

"So you're saying," Derek started "they wanted Isaac to tell us?"

The blonde shrugged "Maybe I don't know, it was just a suggestion."

"We need to get them, if they have plans for the full moon then it needs to happen tonight."

The blonde bit her lip not liking the idea. "Be smart about this, Derek," Deaton told him "You can't just go storming in."

"If Isaac go it, then so can we."

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?"

"We need a plan," Scott said.

Gaby nodded her head "I agree."

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?"

Scott looked over at Gaby "Well someone in this room has an I.Q of 180. I'm sure if anyone could figure it out it'd be her."

"As flattered as I am…I have an I.Q of 179."

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah," Derek sighed "because of the irony behind it."

Gaby smiled at him completely forgetting that he had been rude earlier. "What irony?" Scott asked.

"179 was Elle Woods' score on the LSAT in Legally Blonde," Derek answered.

"You actually watched that with her?" Stiles asked not looking up from his phone.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah it does…Hey I think I found something. Someone already broke into the bank. 'Beacon Hills First Nation closes its doors three months after vault robbery.' It doesn't say how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?"

Stiles scoffed "It's the internet, Derek. Okay? Minutes."

Gaby nodded "Well find the layouts of the building and send them to me please. So while you're looking up 'How to rob a bank for dummies' I'll try to come up with something as well."

"You won't need to," Stiles said putting a hand on her shoulder before walking out of the room with Scott following him.

"Stiles!" Gaby yelled.

"I'll do it!" he yelled back.

Gaby nodded and looked at the vet "Would you like help cleaning this up?"

Deaton shook his head "Why don't you three go home I've got this."

The blonde smiled and nodded. Derek and Isaac followed her out to Derek's SUV. After a quite ride back to the loft Isaac sighed "Should I leave or something?"

"Why?" Gaby and Derek asked him.

"Because of the fight that's about to happen…"

"We're not gonna fight," Gaby told him setting her stuff down and opening her physics textbook to finish the homework Isaac brought her.

"Really?"

"Really," Derek nodded sitting across from the blonde reading a book.

"Wow…you two really have it figured out huh?"

Gaby shrugged "We both know what we did to make the other mad and we already know the reasons behind it there's no point in fighting over it."

"Well okay then, I'm going to bed…see you both tomorrow."

"How much more do you have?" Derek asked.

"Four more problems then I'm done," Gaby told him without looking up.

"You think you'll be able to come up with something?"

"If Stiles sends me the blueprints then yeah."

* * *

After school Scott and Stiles came over to the loft with a bunch of papers. Maggie was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine and Peter was sitting on the stairs listening to the conversations being held. "Who's she?" Stiles asked pointing at the unknown brunette in the room.

"This is my cousin Maggie. Maggie these are Scott and Stiles," Gaby introduced grabbing the blueprints from the hyperactive boy's hands.

"You're cousin?"

"Close enough…"

"Okay why is she here?"

"She's here to help," the blonde answered vaguely looking at the paper in her hands.

Stiles nodded and set the rest of the stuff down "Okay look…see this." He yanked the blueprint of out Gaby's hands "This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. It leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here. One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now that space is so small, it took them about 12 hours to drill into that wall which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they syphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom."

"We should totally rob a jewelry store now," Gaby said "I'm serious…I had my eyes on this gorgeous pair of pearl earrings."

"Next full moon?"

"Totally."

"Can we fit in the wall?" Scott said ignoring his two best friends.

"Yes we can," Stiles answered "but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're going to need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit…"

"Look forget the drill," Derek said.

Stiles shot Gaby a confused look before turning towards Derek "Sorry?"

"If I go in first how much space do I have?"

Gaby looked at Stiles who was giving her a 'you're boyfriend's insane' look. "What do you think you're gonna do, Derek?" Stiles asked trying not to laugh "You gonna punch through the wall?"

Derek stood up and crossed his arms. He put a sarcastic smile on his face "Yes Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall."

"Okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist."

"Stiles," Gaby warned.

"Big ole' fist. Make it, come on," Stiles continued ignoring the blonde "Get it out there, don't be scared." Derek locked eyes with Gaby. The blonde shrugged and mouthed 'humor him'. He raised his fist without looking at the hyperactive boy. "Big bad wolf," Stiles teased "Yeah look at that. Okay, see this?" Stiles grabbed Derek's fist and held his other hand a few inches away from it "That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid…" Derek punched his hand and a loud smack was heard throughout the room. "Ah!" the hyperactive boy cried out as he stumbled into the table. Gaby started laughing hysterically. "Ah," Stiles cried out again "he can do it."

Gaby continued laughing but stopped when a pillow was thrown towards her head "Hey! What have I told you about hitting me with pillows?"

"I believe you used the words assaulting your head with pillows, and stop laughing at me," Stiles yelled.

The blonde let out another laugh before sitting on the table near Derek. "I'll get through the wall," Derek said ignoring Stiles' whimpering "Who's following me down?"

He looked over towards Peter and Scott purposefully avoiding Gaby. Sensing him ignoring her the blonde clenched her jaw in anger knowing exactly what he was implying. "Don't look at me," Peter said from the staircase "I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?"

"One of them is already dead."

"We don't know that."

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of Alphas, all of them killers. And if that isn't enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. And the only ability you have on your side is a psychic Beta who doesn't trust me enough to tell me her ability, now maybe if Gaby was an Alpha it might be a whole other story."

"No I still wouldn't trust you enough to tell you my ability…besides I drew the short end of the stick on the psychic abilities, it wouldn't help anyway," Gaby told him rolling her eyes.

"Well then…I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed."

"Can someone kill him again, please?" Stiles asked sighing.

"I'm working on it," Gaby nodded.

Derek chuckled at her comment while Peter glared at the blonde. "Derek," Peter continued "seriously, not worth the risk."

"What do you think Maggie?" Derek asked looking at the brunette sitting on the couch watching the scene unfold.

Maggie looked shocked that she was asked her opinion "Uh…I have to agree with certain things he said, but if it were me…I wouldn't leave them in there."

Gaby opened her mouth to add on but Derek interrupted her "What about you?" She looked at him and noticed he was looking at Scott.

Stiles shrugged "Yeah if you want me to come…"

"Not you."

"Scott…" Stiles nodded pointing at Scott.

"I don't know about Erica. But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try."

"But?" Derek asked.

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?"

Derek shook his head "Guess we'll find out." The two moved to leave and Gaby started following them. Derek turned towards the blonde "No."

"No?" Gaby asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're not going."

"Derek I'm going."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Look we don't know how strong our bond is…what if it's too much of a distraction and it gets one of us killed."

"You realize that we have to figure this out eventually right?"

"Not tonight."

The Alpha turned to leave and Gaby held Scott back "Give me minute to talk to him then you can go."

Scott nodded and the blonde followed her mate. "I already told you you're not going," Derek sighed as Gaby sat in the front seat of his car.

"Why do you want me to be an Alpha so bad?" Gaby asked.

"This isn't the right time."

"No it is…You want me to be an Alpha so bad yet you won't let me throw in my two cents about anything, you're still ordering me around, I'm just curious if I'm going to get any kind of say in this pack."

"Gaby…"

"You know what…I'm not going to become an Alpha until I get some kind of conformation that we're going to share the leader roll. I'm not going to be some power boost you keep around because you need the strength or because you're bored."

"Now hold on! You know that's not what you are to me."

"Fine then prove it…allow me to make decisions too."

"You're not an Alpha yet…"

"I promised you I'd become one tonight…all I need is a little bit of proof that we're going to share the leadership role. Do you think you can handle that?"

He sighed "I still don't want you going."

"I'm not. I wasn't planning on it you told me how you felt about me going and I'm gonna respect that."

"Thank you," Derek said kissing her temple.

Gaby nodded and got out of the car "Now go get your Betas back."

"Our…" he called out causing the blonde to face his car.

"What?"

"I'm going to get _our_ Betas back."

Gaby smiled and walked over to his side of the car as Scott came outside. The blonde grabbed his face and deeply kissed him "You're on the right track…Please be careful. Both of you."

"We will," Scott told her.

She backed away and watched as the SUV drove off. The blonde looked up at the full moon and sighed before walking in. An uneasy feeling spread through her, she had a feeling something very bad was about to happen.

When Gaby got back into the loft she noticed Peter had moved to the couch, Maggie was sitting on the table near the window, and Stiles was staring out the large windows. They all turned to look at her when she entered. "Nice conversation?" Peter asked.

The blonde shrugged "I suppose."

Gaby grabbed a homework assignment and began doing it. Five minutes later she heard Stiles sigh "I can't take waiting around like this, you know? It's nerve-racking."

"You think?" Gaby snapped. Not only was her best friend since birth putting himself in danger, but so was her boyfriend. It was probably twice as nerve-racking for her than him.

"Sorry Gabs, I know it's probably tougher on you. My nerves are racked though. They're severely racked."

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over," Peter suggested.

"You think Erica's really dead?"

"You think I really care?"

Gaby scoffed at the older Beta "Glad to know your time in Hell made you even more of a jackass."

"I just…I don't understand the bank, though, okay?" Stiles said ignoring the two "Like why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something?"

"What?" Gaby asked looking at him.

"They're an Alpha pack, right? So shouldn't have have a lair?"

"They're werewolves," Peter said "not Bond villains."

"Wait a sec, wait a sec. Maybe they're living there. You know? Like maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens." He was standing at the giant hole near Derek and Gaby's bed.

"Stiles we don't really use that hole…it was just there," Gaby sighed.

"Wolf dens?" Peter asked him.

"Yeah wolf dens. Where do you live?"

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods."

"Whoa really?"

"No you idiot. I have an apartment downtown."

"Okay fine, but still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank. And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?"

"Maybe they think it's poetic."

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic."

"And here you've only had one full hour to be so annoying…"

Peter stopped and looked at Gaby who stood up and began looking through the papers on the table. "No go ahead," Stiles motioned "finish what you were saying. I'm annoying…what were you gonna say there?"

"What are you doing Gaby?" Peter asked.

"I remember reading something about the material used…the name caught my attention, but I didn't read it well enough to actually remember it," The blonde answered.

Maggie hopped down from where she was sitting on the table and started helping her "What are you looking for?"

Stiles and Peter were quick to join them. "Stiles where are the papers that would say what type of materials or stone was used for the bank…Isaac said marble but I remember reading something last night that was completely different. Tell me you have papers on it," The blonde said looking at her friend.

"Uh…yeah," he pulled a large stack of papers out of his bag "It would be in here."

Gaby split the stack in three ways and gave one to Maggie and the other to Peter "Look for the material used on the vault." The three continued flipping through the information for another two minutes hoping to find the material used. The blonde sighed and almost gave up until her eyes landed on the word she was looking for "I found it! Hecatolite…"

She locked eyes with the other two Betas. "Is that awful? That sounds awful." Stiles asked.

"It's very bad," Gaby said pulling out her phone. She dialed Derek's number but he didn't answer.

"Why?"

"Cause Boyd and that girl aren't gonna kill each other," Peter answered "they're gonna kill Derek and Scott."

"Damnit Derek! Answer!" Gaby yelled. The blonde growled and quickly dialed Scott's number.

"Gaby," Scott answered "now is not the best time."

"Scott! Derek! You need listen to me okay!" The blonde yelled panicking. "Look you two gotta get out of there. The walls of vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite it scatters the moonlight."

"What does that mean?" Scott asked her.

"We're here to get you out okay?" Gaby heard Derek say.

"It keeps the moonlight out. They haven't felt the full moon in months," Gaby answered Scott.

Peter walked over and Gaby put the phone on speaker "Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman Colosseum."

"What about them?" Scott asked.

"They starved the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control," Gaby told the Beta.

Peter picked up where she stopped "Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it."

"Look Scott, they're gonna be stronger…more savage, more bloodthirsty. Scott, they're the lions…they're the starved lions and you and Derek just stepped in to the Colosseum."

"Derek," Scott said "we've got a problem, a really big problem."

Gaby took the phone off speaker and held it back up to her ears trying to listen to their conversation. There was another set of growls before Derek said "Cora?"

The blonde's blue eyes widened with surprise at the name Derek said. "Who?" Scott asked.

Gaby instantly connected herself with Derek. He felt relieved and saddened at the same time. "Cora?" She heard Derek ask desperately again through the phone.

The blonde heard someone growl "Derek, get out. Get out now!"

The next thing that she heard was the sound of a door opening. "NO!" Scott yelled "NO WAIT!"

"SCOTT!" Gaby yelled she heard two sets of roars "SCOTT! DEREK! SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" Before she could say anything else the call ended "SCOTT!"

The blonde's heart started racing and she ran towards the kitchen where her keys were sitting. Peter grabbed her arm "Gaby wait, we don't know if it's safe."

"It's not safe! That's why I'm going down there."

She started walking towards the door again but quickly stopped and gasped. "Gabs?" Stiles asked moving closer to the blonde.

Gaby ignored him a brought her hand towards her cheek she felt a freshly made cut right under her eye. "What is it?" Peter asked her.

The blonde turned around and the other three looked confused. "How did that…" Stiles started.

Gaby shrugged "I don't know it just appeared." She started to feel a tingle in her left arm. The tingle quickly turned into sharp pain causing the girl to drop her keys and grab her arm. They all watched as four scratches appeared on her arm.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked.

Peter grabbed her arm and looked at the slowly healing injuries. "Your bond," he told her.

Gaby's blue eyes widened "We didn't think it would be that strong."

"Usually when a werewolf has a human mate the werewolf has a strong bond with the human, it's stronger than two werewolves."

"But I'm not human anymore, and when the bond actually formed I was a werewolf."

"But you were supposed to be human."

"So shouldn't the bond stronger on his side?"

Peter shook his head and walked towards the couch "Not necessarily the human would always know when something was wrong, where the werewolf had been hurt, what emotion they were feeling, but because they're human it's dulled."

"Since I'm a werewolf everything is heightened…including our bond."

"Exactly."

Gaby tossed her keys onto the table and grabbed the Camaro keys she needed to get to that bank quickly. "Stay here!" she ordered before leaving.

"Gaby wait!" Maggie called after her. The blonde looked at Maggie and Peter "I need you both to stay here."

"Gaby…" Peter started.

The blonde growled and her eyes flashed red causing both Betas to back up "Stay here."

She ran down the stairs and quickly started the Camaro. Gaby peeled down the street and went nearly eight miles an hour towards the bank. When she got there two minutes later the blonde could hear growling coming from inside the bank. Gaby was about to run inside but she felt someone was watching her. Turning around she spotted Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis staring at her. The blonde narrowed her eyes and let out a warning growl when Kali and Ennis moved towards her. Deucalion held up his hand "Stop." The two Alphas stopped in their tracks "She's not an Alpha yet…"

"So let's force her into the role," Kali growled.

Gaby partially shifted and let out a snarl. "NO! Don't break the seal!" the blonde heard Derek cry out.

"Derek," the blonde whispered running towards the bank entrance.

"She'll be worth the wait," she heard Deucalion say before Gaby opened the front door.

Almost instantly, the blonde was tackled by another werewolf. She struggled to get the brunette girl off of her. When she finally did Gaby was crouched slightly in front of the girl. The blonde studied the snarling werewolf's face and could instantly see the relation to Derek. Gaby watched as Cora tilted her head as if the blonde in front of her confused her. Cora sniffed the air and Gaby knew she could pick up on Derek's scent that was permanently attached to her. Before either could make a move Gaby felt a pair of claws scratch deep into her back. The blonde let out a pain filled roar before she felt someone grab her head and smack it against the floor. Gaby's vision went black as she fell unconscious while the two blood thirsty Betas ran off.

* * *

Chapter 3 Reviews:

*WalkingInAWinterWonderlandxx: Good…you're not supposed to. I'm glad you like Maggie, you'll be seeing a lot more of her coming up. Lol Gaby and Derek have already made the sex, as you put it ;D, a lot actually. I haven't mention how exactly she becomes an Alpha…that'll be coming up in the next few chapters…but chapter 7 of Waxing Crescent kind of explains it. I'll go into more detail when Gaby actually becomes an Alpha.

*Lucy Greenhill: Hey! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

*Rkatp: Thank you! I'm glad you like the series and Gaby, hope I can keep you interested!

*Atlafan1286: Lol you'll have to see what I have planned, and it's good you're cautious about her...

*lose-your-mind: That's okay…I don't really want you too just yet.

*Princess Aziza: Coincidence you say? (you might just be right ;D) As to your other question…Gaby will always be wary around Peter, but he may gain her trust eventually…And I completely agreed with you…until last monday's episode, and the mid-season trailer…now I don't like him anymore.

*PreetSalvatore: Thanks! I'm really glad you like this story. Hope you liked this chapter too!

*Readingbeyondyourvocab: It's fine I want you to be wary of her…it's all part of the plan.

*Kima Wolfwood: Thank you! I know I love Gaby/Derek moments and don't worry there will be plenty of them in the coming chapters. In fact I've planned nearly two chapters where it's just them. ;D

*mjsmart2001: Glad you liked it! Sorry this wasn't a very quick update.

*Rosy Fire: (Chapter 1) Well since you asked…I'll gladly do more Gaby/Derek scenes. (Chapter 2) Yeah I'm debating on getting one myself because it does sound painful. Yeah I bet she would look good with one glad I gave her one then lol. (Chapter 3) I KNOW! FLUFF OVERLOAD! Glad you liked it!

*Pokemonrul432: Thank you. Gaby's reaction will be in the next chapter…she was kinda in denial in this chapter along with Derek. I look foreword to writing Gaby and the rest of season 3. Derek trusted Maggie a little in this chapter…you'll have to wait and see what I have planned for her in the next two chapters.

*dbzamywinxchic: Thank you I'm glad you like it! Hope this update was quick enough for you ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys here's chapter five.

I only own Gaby

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5

As soon as Gaby's scent filled the bank Derek completely forgot about Allison setting Boyd and his sister free and Scott telling Allison what really happened the night Derek bit Victoria Argent. His only concern was his mate. The Alpha grunted in pain causing Scott to look at him "What is it?"

"I…ah…I don't know it feels like…like someone's clawing my back," Derek responded.

Scott looked at Derek's back and noticed blood spreading on his shirt but no evidence the shirt had been clawed. When Derek lifted his shirt Scott gasped as four deep freshly made claw marks appeared on his back. "What the hell? How did that happen?" Scott asked.

The Alpha shook his head "I…" Gaby's pain filled roar sounded through the empty bank "Gaby." Derek took off running towards the entrance where the blonde's scent was the strongest. He kneeled next to the unconscious blonde and gently shook her. "Gaby…"

Gaby's blue eyes fluttered open only to shut again from the pain in her head "He came out of freaking nowhere."

"Who?" Derek asked sitting her up. He quickly looked over her and noticed she had the exact same injuries as he did.

"Boyd…I didn't even hear him come up to me. I was too focused on your sister, which reminds me…what the hell? I thought she was…"

Derek looked down "Yeah me too."

"Derek we'll find them okay we'll get them back…we'll get her back."

He looked up at her "You always know the right thing to say."

The blonde shrugged "It's a gift…and did you really just now get that? We've been together for six months and you don't think I know exactly what to say or do to make you feel better?"

He chuckled and gently kissed her forehead "What was I thinking?"

"Obviously you weren't," she whispered.

"I was so worried when I heard you…"

"I know…but I'm good now I'm safe."

"I thought I asked you not to come," he said softly trying to keep any anger or annoyance out of his voice.

Gaby pulled out of his embrace and looked at him "When I was at the loft and I heard the growls and the call went dead…my only thought was that I needed to get to you. Then I felt this pain under my eye and a fresh cut had suddenly appeared a few seconds later four claw marks appeared on my arm…"

"Our bond…"

"It's a lot stronger than we anticipated," She sighed looking down.

Derek gently grabbed her face "It's okay…we can use this to our advantage…"

"So can other people."

He nodded knowing it was true, if the Alphas learned about this they would be in much more danger than they were already in. Derek gently kissed her "We'll get through this…we always do…"

"I know," Gaby nodded leaning her head on his shoulder. Another scent hit her nose causing it to scrunch up in disgust and she buried her nose into Derek's neck. "Can you smell that?" she asked him.

Derek quickly sniffed the air "A cleaner?"

"Ammonia…" Gaby responded. Her head shot up and she looked Derek in the eyes "Why would I smell Ammonia? Why would they be cleaning this place?" The blonde stood up and walked towards the smell with Derek following close behind. She stopped at a door and noticed a small puddle of the cleaner forming underneath the door. Gaby opened the door and looked inside the first thing she noticed was Allison's coat soaking up most of the cleaner, she then looked towards the back corner and let out a scream.

The blonde covered her mouth and tears were falling down her face. Derek instantly ran in there and saw what set the blonde off. Erica was sitting in the corner partially rotted. The Alpha quickly pulled Gaby to his chest while she sobbed he knew the two weren't extremely close, but they were just starting to become friends and Gaby cared a lot for the taller blonde just like she did Isaac and Boyd.

* * *

A few hours later after both Gaby and Derek changed and filled in Peter, Isaac, and Maggie on what happened. The two were now standing in the woods trying their best to track Boyd and Cora. Scott was in another part of the preserve and he quickly found Boyd.

Derek's phone rang causing the blonde to look over at him. "You lost them?" Derek snapped.

"Yeah I kind of had to," Scott responded slightly out of breath.

"Wasn't exactly the plan."

"I know, which is why I think we should stick together. Trust me he's too strong, too fast, and way too angry for one person to handle. We gotta do this together."

"Look Gaby and I are at the trails by the entrance to the preserve. Can you meet us here?"

"Yeah, just gotta drop something off first."

Derek hung up the phone and looked over at the blonde. She hadn't really said much since she found Erica. "You don't have to be here," he told her "If it's too much for you tonight…"

"No it's not that…" Gaby sighed "How am supposed to lead them if I can't even protect them…I mean that's part of the job description right?"

"Gaby what happened wasn't your fault."

"I should have tried harder to make them stay…I should have done something…"

"Look at me," Derek said softly. The blonde slowly lifted her glassy electric blue eyes to meet his light green ones "what happened to them was not your fault. Nothing you could have said or done would have changed their minds. I know you know this."

"I just…I don't understand this…why would they do that, why make Cora and Boyd go crazy, why kill Erica?'

"I don't know…why wait until now?"

The blonde shrugged "They're planning something I just can't figure it out."

"Hey," he said gently kissing her temple "don't get worked up over this…let's just focus on finding them and bringing them back."

Gaby nodded in agreement. The two heard leaves crunching under someone's feet as they approached. Scott came into their view and nodded at them. "Ready?" Scott asked them. Both nodded and the three took off running. They jumped over a fallen tree and stopped. The three looked around for signs the blood thirsty Betas. "Is it them?" Scott asked.

"We're not the only ones that decided to stick together," Derek answered.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Gaby asked.

"I don't know."

"Derek," Scott said standing up "I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart. Are they going to do that to everyone they find?"

"Everyone and anyone," Derek said walking past the two Betas.

Gaby sighed and quickly caught up with her mate "We should get Isaac and Maggie out here to help us. The more we have out here the better chance we have of finding them."

Derek nodded and pulled out his phone "Call Maggie."

She did as she was told and told Maggie where to find them. Ten minutes later Isaac and Maggie stepped in front of Derek, Gaby, and Scott. "They could be anywhere," Derek explained "As far as we know they are sticking together." The other two nodded and the group moved out. The blonde stopped and grabbed Derek's arm "You hear that?"

"What?"

It was silent before they heard a girl screaming "Emily! EMILY! EM!"

A growl sounded through the forest causing all of them to take off towards the sound. "Hey guys…" Gaby said slowing down "We need to surround her it'll make it harder for her to escape."

"Cornering her might make her more vicious," Scott added.

"Oh it definitely will, no one likes getting cornered, but she won't be able to escape."

Derek nodded "I agree."

The five werewolves nodded and took off running in opposite directions. Gaby heard Cora snarl at Scott, Isaac, and Maggie as they tried to fight her off. The blonde stepped out onto her left and Cora let out a vicious growl. Gaby sent one back of her own, but Cora didn't back down. Derek came up to the blonde's side and added a roar of his own. Cora simply growled back, but didn't retreat. Gaby and Derek shared a look before both roared causing all the Betas to flinch and submit. Cora whimpered and ran through an opening Derek, Gaby, Isaac, and Maggie all ran after her.

After a few minutes the four in control werewolves stopped. Scott quickly caught up with them as his phone rang. "Stiles now's not…"

"Lydia found a dead body at the pool," Stiles interrupted him "It looks like they killed someone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the freaking Shining over here. If two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised."

The blonde gently nudged Scott and silently asked to talk to him. Scott nodded and handed her his phone. "Stiles? I hate asking this, but I need you to get a little closer to the body. I need you to tell me what you see," Gaby said shakily.

It didn't make sense how they killed someone at the pool they hadn't been anywhere near there. "Tell you what I see? What you don't think it was them? Gabs who else is going around ripping throats out?"

"Stiles please?"

"A lot of blood," he sighed "He's wearing a purity ring…"

"Stiles how many wounds does he have?"

"One giant cut across the throat…that's it."

"There's no other claw or bite marks on the body?"

"No not that I can see."

"His clothes aren't shredded."

"No Gaby they're not!"

"Okay thanks Stiles."

Gaby hung up the phone and walked back over to the group. "Derek they killed someone," Scott said "Some totally innocent kid is dead."

"Maybe…but they weren't the ones who did it," Gaby told him giving him back his phone.

"Look Gabs I know you try to find the best in people but hasn't that bit you in the ass previously?"

The blonde scoffed "Wow Scott tell me how you really feel and this time don't hold back."

"They killed someone."

"No they didn't and if you would just shut up and listen to me for five freaking seconds maybe you'll understand where I'm coming from." When he didn't say anything she took this as sign for her to continue "There was only one wound across the neck…there were no other claw or bite marks on the body. You said it yourself they're too angry. How could someone so angry, driven mostly on primal instinct, be controlled enough to make only a single cut on the body?"

Derek nodded "She's right…they would have torn him apart…you probably wouldn't be able to identify him."

"But the amount of blood?" Scott asked.

"It was cut across both carotid arteries…those arteries are the main blood supply for the brain of course there was a lot of blood."

"Look until we hear otherwise I'm gonna assume they did it," Scott said. Gaby rolled her eyes at her friend. "That means we need help."

"We've got Isaac and Maggie now," Derek said.

"I mean real help."

"Wow you're on a roll tonight Scott," Gaby scoffed.

"They're too fast for us, for all of us," Scott continued as he ignored his best friend "They're too strong too rabid."

Derek shook his head "We'll catch them."

"What happens if we do?" Isaac asked "We're just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?"

"Maybe it would be easier just to kill them."

"Derek," Gaby snapped shaking her head "We can't do that."

"Gaby's right, killing them isn't the right thing to do," Scott added.

"What if it's the only thing to do?" Maggie asked. All the other werewolves looked over at her "If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?"

"Find someone who knows what they're doing."

"Who?" Derek asked looking skeptical.

"Oh God," Gaby sighed catching on to what Scott was suggesting "I highly doubt Argent's going to want to help."

"If it means people aren't going to die anymore he might…"

"They didn't kill anyone," Gaby argued following Scott towards Derek's car.

"Did anyone else follow that?" Maggie asked looking back at the two other werewolves.

"Unfortunately yes…" Derek sighed following his mate and her best friend.

* * *

"This is a bad terrible idea," Gaby sighed from the backseat. The other three werewolves in the car nodded as they watched Scott walk up to the former werewolf hunter.

Gaby tensed as Argent pulled a gun on Scott. "Uh…hi" Scott started.

"Awesome start Scott…" The blonde sighed.

"Do you think this is gonna work?" Isaac asked from the front seat.

"Nope," Derek answered.

"Me neither."

"Hey Isaac why are you in the front seat?" Maggie asked as she looked between Gaby and Isaac.

"Actually yeah…that's a really good question," Gaby said leaning over the center consul between Derek and Isaac "why are you in the front seat?"

"Cause I got in while you were yelling at Scott," Isaac answered.

"Oh…"

It was silent for a few seconds before Isaac said "So your uh…your sister."

Derek looked over at him with an expression that said 'I dare you to finish that sentence'. "That's his little sister dumbass," Gaby sighed from the back.

"Sorry yeah it's…" Isaac cleared his throat "it's bad timing. I'm sorry. I'll ask later. It's fine." Derek looked back over at him with raised eyebrows "Or never." Isaac nodded "Yeah, yeah I'm good with never."

"Alright you lost your front seat privileges. Get back here," Gaby sighed. Isaac groaned but moved to the back anyway. The blonde quickly moved up front and sighed.

"Can I ask something?"

"Does it have something to do with Cora?" The blonde asked keeping her eyes glued to her best friend.

"No actually it has something to do with you two," Isaac said gesturing to her and Derek.

"Oh God…what did you hear?"

Gaby decided the night before that Derek was too stressed about the vault thing and needed to relax. Especially since it was three that morning and he hadn't fallen asleep, unlike her. After a back massage failed to work the blonde tried a different method…a more _enjoyable_ method. A method that was very hard to stay quiet with. "What? Did you think I was going to ask about you two having sex at three morning?"

"Oh God," Gaby said burring her head in her hands out of embarrassment.

"Yeah no I heard that enough last night."

"OH GOD!" Beside her Derek chuckled slightly causing the blonde to look over at him "DEREK!"

"Yeah that too."

"What was your question Isaac?" Gaby asked.

He looked at the blonde who was bright red "How did you do that?"

"Issac?" Derek growled out a warning. Gaby was getting too worked up and it was messing with his head.

"Oh my God I'm not going into specifics what happens in bed stays between Derek and I," Gaby yelled.

"NO! NO! NO! Not that in the forest you guys made us all submit…even Scott. How did you two do that?" Isaac asked.

The blonde only shrugged and looked out the window pretending she didn't know the answer. But she knew the answer…she was becoming an Alpha. Tonight was the first time she actually made a Beta submit to her. She was scared though. The blonde recalled Deucalion's words _"She'll be worth the wait."_ They wanted her to be an Alpha, but she didn't know why. "It's because she's becoming an Alpha," Derek answered after Gaby failed to do so.

"Tonight?"

"Maybe," the blonde whispered.

Derek looked over at Gaby. She was playing with her bracelet anxiously. He could tell something was bothering her, she was scared and nervous about something…something she hadn't told him yet. The Alpha looked up as Chris Argent pulled out of his parking spot and started to drive off. Derek was quick to follow him. He followed Argent's SUV to the pool where the body was found. "Smart," Gaby nodded "Even if they didn't do it, make him think they did and he'd help." The blonde looked at her phone when it vibrated. She read the text out loud "Argent's in go to the last place we saw them…meet you there." Derek sped off towards the preserve and parked the SUV a little bit away from where they lost Cora.

* * *

The four werewolves looked up as Scott and Argent walked over to them. Chris dropped a bag onto the forest floor "You're tracking them by print?" Chris asked them.

"Trying to," Scott nodded.

"Well, then, you've been wasting your time. There's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man. And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these…"

"Are Cora's," Isaac interrupted.

"Nope…they're yours. You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here. Listen I know the four…sorry five," he said nodded at Maggie "of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, you especially Gaby, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in. They put the petal to the floor while you five are barely hitting the speed limit."

"So what do we do?" Derek sighed tightening his hold on Gaby's waist. The blonde was standing in front of him and the Alpha had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer when Argent walked up to them.

"Focus on your sense of smell."

Gaby nodded "Makes sense…actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to 100 miles a day by scent."

Chris nodded at the blonde "A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them wolves can track a scent by a distance of two miles, which means we can draw them to us…or into a trap." He tossed a net to Scott. "Full moon does give us one advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared." He tossed binoculars at Scott, Isaac, Maggie, and Gaby.

He grabbed another one but Derek shook his head "Thanks but…I've got my own." Gaby let out a small shiver sensing his eyes change…sensing a power change.

She felt her own do the same. "I see Gaby does too…" Chris nodded at the blonde.

Gaby's red eyes disappeared and were replaced by her green Beta eyes she shook her head when her eyes faded back to normal "Not completely."

The hunter nodded "Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive." The group walked over to a ledge. They could see the entire town of Beacon Hills lit up from the downtown and streetlights. "When's the last time you saw your sister?"

"Not in years. Thought she died in the fire," Derek answered.

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?"

Derek shook his head. "I do," Gaby spoke up "In the bank when she tackled me…I was with her long enough to get her scent."

Chris nodded "How confident are you in your skills?"

"Very."

He nodded again "Scott what about you?"

"Honestly, most of the time, I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell."

"What about you…" he looked at the brunette he didn't know "I'm sorry I don't know your name…"

"Maggie," the Brunette answered "and I'm confident in my skills, but I don't know Cora and Boyd's scent at all."

Chris narrowed his eyes at her "You're not a bitten werewolf are you?" Maggie shook her head. Chris sighed "All right. The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills."

"They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?" Isaac asked.

"No. But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to blood shreds. And who knows when that need gets satiated?"

"We can't kill them," Scott told him.

"What if we can't catch them?" Derek asked.

"Then maybe we just need to contain them," Chris said "there's no one in the school at night, is there?"

"You wanna trap them inside?"

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside."

"What about the boiler room?" Isaac suggested "It's just one big steel door."

"You're sure the school's empty?"

"It has to be," Scott said "There can't be anyone there this late, right?"

Gaby shifted her weight uneasily "I'm not sure about this…we don't know if there's anyone inside or not…"

"There shouldn't be."

"Shouldn't be and isn't are two very different things especially when it comes to someone's life."

Chris scoffed and nodded his head "You know for a while we couldn't figure out what your ability was. We traced your family linage and found your relation to the Rousseaus, we just couldn't nail down your ability. But that, right there, that's how you tell if someone's an empathic werewolf."

"Because I don't want someone to die? I think we all feel that way."

The hunter shook his head "Empathic werewolves have an extremely large amount of compassion. It drives every move, every decision they make. The thought of taking a life sickens them which is why many of them aren't Alphas."

The blonde nodded "They can't kill to take the power. It would destroy them."

"Yeah, and having an empathic Alpha is something we can use."

Gaby sighed "I'm not an Alpha…"

"Not yet…but you're almost there. In the past two minutes your eyes have shifted red about five times."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Not only are they going to be able to feel your power struggle, but they're going to be drawn to you because of your abilities. You're going to draw them into the boiler room."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Use your ability."

"What? How is that going to help? I'm not connected to Boyd or Cora."

Chris shot her a strange look "You don't know about your ability?"

"I know about my ability; I can read the emotions of those who I'm connected to and I can experience their emotions myself…which is why I wonder what makes people so interested in me?"

The hunter shook his head "Gaby on a full moon you can reach out to anything supernatural but you won't connect with them. But that's not why I'm suggesting you do this. You don't just have the ability to read and experience the emotions of others…you can control their emotions as well."

* * *

Chapter 4 Reviews:

*Rosy Fire: I know exactly what you mean…It was one of my favorite parts of the show.

*Pokemonrul432: Lol thank you. But she won't be standing between Gaby and Derek…

*BellaDamonLover: Lol hopefully Maggie got your warning lol. Yeah I know right I have mini fan girl moments when I watch the show because of him lol. Thank you I'm glad you love the two of them together.

*dbzamywinxchic: Lol no problem! This one wasn't as fast as I would have liked it to have been, but I have been busy packing for college.

*PreetSalvatore: Thank you. I didn't even realize I was writing with intensity. Maybe you just read it that way ;)

*Readingbeyondyourvocab: You know I'd like to think so. I'd like to think they would be the coolest parents ever spoil their children while still keeping them in line…maybe they would just have awesome kids who were well behaved lol.

*Lucy Greenhill: Hey! Thank you, hope you liked this chapter as well!

*Nymeria Malfoy: Hey nice to hear from you again! And that's okay I put it through a translator…I'm really glad you liked that chapter, hopefully you liked this one as well. About Derek and Jennifer…so many people ask and I always tell them you'll have to wait and see, but it doesn't seem to get through so I'm just going to answer…NO Derek will not be with Jennifer and while we're at it Derek's not going to be with Braeden. In my story he's with Gaby and that's not going to change now that doesn't mean the two girls won't be interested in him, but Derek's not going to get together with them. Hopefully that answers your question.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay a few quick notes before the chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS IT HAS VERY IMPORTANT INFO!**

**1) Something was pointed out to me that might have offend some people and if you were one of those readers please know that I am very sorry. I don't want to turn anyone away from the story for one little mistake. If you have no idea what I'm talking about it's fine don't worry about it. It's been edited out anyway and I'd rather not go into details about it.**

**2) As I stated in the previous chapter this is supposed to be my last chapter before I head back to school…well that might not be true. I'm not going to start another episode since I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I do want to do a chapter kinda filling in some spots between this episode and the next one. Hopefully that'll be up Monday.**

**3) Last one I promise! THIS ONE IS VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! I will be leaving to go back to school on Tuesday. For the next two weeks I'll be involved with sorority recruitment so I won't be able to update AT ALL! The week after that I start school. This year will be a little different because I'll be living in my sorority house with 59 other girls and a very slow wi-fi so don't expect a whole lot of updates. I plan on updating when I can, but don't expect it to be every ****week. I'll still be writing so I'll probably have many chapters waiting in the wings to be updated. PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME AND PLEASE STICK WITH ME! I have a very busy schedule and classes that I need to focus on but I still plan on updating!**

**Ok that's it. I only own Gaby. Maggie and Dylan and their scene is owned by Pokemonrul432.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Nothing was said for a few seconds. The blonde simply turned on her heel and stalked away from the group. "I got her," Derek said racing after Gaby. "Gab, hey…" the Alpha grabbed her arm to keep her from moving. She just ripped her arm out of his grasp. "Gaby talk to me," he pleaded.

Gaby stopped and turned around. Tears were running down her face and her eyes were flashing between bright green, red, and blue "Why what's the point? Everything's probably a lie anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"How do I know if anything is real? How am I supposed to know if Isaac actually likes me or how do I know if you really love me? Because apparently I can manipulate people to make them feel what I want them to feel. Do you realize how badly I wanted you to love me back? I craved it Derek...I needed it. And you're not actually in love with me and I'm going to have my heart ripped out…again."

Derek walked over to her and rubbed her arms "Stop. You have to stop thinking like that."

"What stop thinking, how could someone like you love someone like me?"

"Do you realize how messed up that sounds?" Her blue eyes met his green ones "I'm the one who supposed to be asking that. I'm the one who wakes every morning and looks at you wondering how on earth someone as perfect as you could ever love a screw up like me." He sat down on a rock and sighed "I'm a terrible leader, I'm not a good boyfriend, I'm an awful mate…and yet _you're_ the one questioning how I could love you."

"Derek," she sighed kneeling in front of him "you're not a screw up okay…I just can't help but think I manipulated your feelings without even realizing I did it."

"Do you remember when I was nearly killed by Peter that night at the school?"

"Vividly," the blonde growled.

"I woke up very suddenly and the only thought I had was that I had to get to you. I didn't understand it but I knew I needed to get to you. When I got to the gym you were unconscious with a pool of blood forming around you and Peter was about to bite you. I fought him off and he ran. I stayed with you until I heard sirens nearby and I had to leave, but the whole time I was with you the only thing going through my mind was that if you healed from this that I would be there for you, I would be the protector you needed, I would be everything you wanted, and I would love you like you deserved. Gaby I fell in love with you when you were a human," Derek gently cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away with his thumb "you've never manipulated my feelings."

A sense of relief washed over Gaby as she tilted her head up and gently met Derek's lips. The two pulled apart and Derek stood up pulling Gaby up with him. He gently kissed her temple and walked them back to the rest of the group. When they joined the group Chris stood up "Gaby I'm sorry about that I assumed you knew."

The blonde shook her head "No, no one told me, and it's okay…it was just a bit of a shock that's all."

The hunter nodded he pulled something out of his bag and stuck it in the ground "These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run." The hunter pressed the center button that let out a high-pitched sound causing all the werewolves to cringe and cover their ears. "It gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear."

"No kidding," Isaac said "Turn it off, turn it off."

The hunter chuckled and pressed the button again. Gaby shook her head trying to get rid of the ringing in her ears. Chris walked over to his SUV and started handing the emitters out. "These are going to drive them to the school?" Derek asked.

"And then it's up to you Gaby to get them into the basement."

The blonde nodded a little unsure of the plan. "Does anyone want to rethink the plan where we just kill them?" Isaac asked.

Gaby reached up and smacked the back of his head "No killing!"

Isaac rubbed his head and nodded. "It's going to work," Scott added.

"It'll work," Derek nodded looking at the other five. Derek tossed Gaby his keys. The blonde caught them with ease and looked up at him. "You can do this," he told her sensing her doubt.

"I don't know how to turn it on or what to do," Gaby whispered.

"It'll come naturally, but you have to stay calm." The blonde nodded at him. "I'll meet you at the school."

"I love you."

He gently kissed her "I love you too."

The blonde smiled and turned towards Maggie "You ready?"

Maggie nodded and followed Gaby towards Derek's SUV. The two quickly drove off towards the school. For a while nothing was said they could hear the emitters starting and Gaby picked up her speed. "Stop the car," Maggie suddenly said.

The blonde slammed on the breaks and looked over at her "What?"

Maggie sniffed the air "That's impossible."

"Maggie we have to get to the school what is it?"

"Dylan…"

Gaby looked at her wide-eyed "What? You sure?"

The younger werewolf nodded "Positive."

"Go, go find him."

Maggie nodded "Thank you let me know how everything works out."

"Of course," the blonde quickly drove off leaving Maggie to follow Dylan's scent. Gaby pulled into the high school and quickly ran inside. None of the other werewolves were here yet so she made her way towards the boiler room. She stopped when she noticed an open classroom and quickly looked in. "Miss Blake," Gaby said panicking a bit.

The brunette teacher jumped "Gaby you scared me…what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm grading papers, what are you doing here? Weren't you sick today?"

"I was just dizzy this morning and I slept all day so I couldn't sleep…midnight run. I do it all the time. I came in here to grab my cheer stuff because I know they leave one door unlocked at night and I needed to wash it and I'm rambling and you should really go."

"Why?"

"What have you not heard what goes on in this school at night? Murderers chasing students, crazy things keeping people trapped in pools. It's insane really I'm not sure why anyone lives here still."

"I'll be fine Gaby."

"What about the murders?"

Miss Blake's head snapped towards her TA "What murders?"

"There was a body found at the pool tonight and two people are missing…they're probably dead though…so I think you should go home and lock your door and don't come back til morning and I'll come in and help you grade."

"I'm almost done anyway it'll only take a half an hour at most. But I do need to go get more supplies."

The teacher walked past her TA and towards the boiler room where they kept extra supplies for the teachers. "In the boiler room?" Gaby asked.

"That's where the supplies are kept…you're acting very strange Gaby."

"I can go get the supplies for you…"

"It's fine I'm already up."

"I'll go with you then." The blonde quickly caught up with Miss Blake and walked with her to the boiler room. She pulled out her phone while the teacher unlocked the supply cage. Gaby sent a text to Isaac, Scott, and Derek before putting her phone away and helping the teacher.

* * *

Maggie ran as fast as she could jumping over all the fallen trees and stumps in her path. She came to a clearing where the scent was the strongest. "Dylan" she spoke softly afraid of what she would find.

Dylan stepped out into the clearing his face was dirty his eyes flickered blue and Maggie stepped back. "What are you doing here?" He asked harshly his voice carried pain.

"Are you okay?" she asked stepping forward. But he quickly stepped back. "Dylan what happened?"

"I'll be fine, nothing I can't handle." He was hardheaded and Maggie saw it all too well. "You never answered my question, why are you here?"

"I'm here to help Gaby...I was thrown out of the pack," she said nervously. "Henri thought it was time. Wait, why are you here?"

"Deucalion," Dylan growled darkly as Maggie rolled her eyes. She took his arm as he collapsed in her arms.

She grew concerned "You need help," she gasped as she noticed a claw mark in his side the wound slowly healing.

* * *

Derek walked into the school hallway. He instantly found Gaby's scent and knew she was already near the boiler room. The Alpha heard howling and stood in front of the two wide open doors. He shifted his hands as the two Betas came into view, but instead of going into the school like they planned Boyd and Cora jumped onto the roof of the building. Derek ran outside and looked at Chris and Scott. "The roof doors…someone has to get them open," Chris said.

The Alpha nodded and ran off to go open the doors. After they were opened he ran inside and waited for them to come near him. As soon as Boyd ran past him Derek jumped out and slammed his younger sister into a locker. He quickly threw her down to the floor and waited for Boyd to attack him. Scott and Chris quickly flanked his sides. "Come and get us," Derek growled.

He and Scott ran towards the basement where the boiler room was located. Just as they hoped Boyd and Cora were quick to follow them. Derek opened the steel door and ran inside with Scott just behind him. He handed Scott a fire extinguisher and waited for the two Betas. Boyd and Cora slowly moved down the small set of stairs looking around for any signs of the other two werewolves. As soon as they were far enough in Derek and Scott pointed their extinguishers at them and moved them back. While the Betas were fighting the fog Derek and Scott ran for the door and they quickly locked the door.

* * *

Gaby's head snapped over to the entrance to the boiler room when the sound of the door opening and footsteps running down the stairs. Her heart sank when she pulled out her phone and the message was still trying to send. Gaby turned to the teacher who was about to call out, but Gaby quickly shook her head and put a finger to her lips begging the teacher to be quite. Miss Blake nodded knowing something was wrong. She jumped at the sound of fire extinguishers and grabbed the blonde's arm when growling and snarling echoed through the large boiler room. A few seconds after the extinguishers stopped she heard the steel door shut and lock.

* * *

Derek leaned against the door when the two Betas trapped inside started banging at the door. It stopped and Scott asked "Did that actually just work?"

"It worked," Derek responded "You haven't heard from Gaby yet have you? She's supposed to be down here by now." Once he realized that Boyd and Cora weren't going to break down the door Derek stepped back. Scott leaned into the door but pulled back when he felt his phone vibrate. His eyes widened and he quickly read the text from Gaby; **TEACHER INSIDE! WE'RE IN THE BOILER ROOM CHANGE PLANS! DON'T BRING THEM HERE!** Scott pressed his ears to the door making sure Gaby got the teacher out. "What are you hearing?" Derek asked.

Scott pulled back and looked at him wide-eyed "Heartbeats…she didn't get out."

"Who are you talking about?"

"There's four heartbeats…Derek, Gaby didn't get the teacher out in time."

Derek jumped up "What? Gaby's still in there?"

Scott showed him Gaby's text "I just got this…it must have been hard to send cause of the signal down here." Derek stood up and got ready to open the door. "What are you doing?" Scott asked him.

"Gaby can't protect the teacher and fight both of them off by herself. I need to go in there. Close the door behind me and keep it shut."

"You go in there alone, and you're either going to kill them, or they kill you."

Derek paused before looking over at him "That's why I'm going in there alone. Besides this may be the only way to save her." He opened the door and ran inside while Scott shut it behind him and locked it.

* * *

Gaby stood in front of Miss Blake waiting for one of the Betas to find them. She tensed when she heard growling. Boyd and Cora stepped towards them. "Get back," Gaby said to the teacher.

She heard Miss Blake take a few steps back "Gaby get back here."

"SHH!" The blonde shifted and took a deep breath a calm feeling washed over her as she stared at Boyd and Cora with bright green eyes.

Her eyes shifted red for a few seconds and the two Betas began to relax and slowly pull out of their shifted states. "Gaby please," Miss Blake said breaking her concentration. The two Betas started growling again and advancing towards the blonde. Gaby growled in frustration and moved back keeping the teacher behind her. Out of nowhere Derek shoved the two Betas to the ground. Taking this opportunity Miss Blake reached around the blonde and shut the cage door that locked from the outside. "No! DEREK!" Gaby shouted before turning to the teacher "What did you do?"

"Saving us," the teacher said shakily.

"No, no, no, no, no," Gaby muttered shaking the cage door. Miss Blake tried to pull her back but Gaby pulled out of her hands and continued to shake the door. She heard snarling and growling and a fight beginning. The blonde felt scratches forming on every part of her body. Gaby cried harder knowing what was going on she continued trying to break the door as more and more scratches appeared "DEREK!" Gaby shouted.

"I'm sorry Gaby," she heard him whispered.

The blonde shut her eyes and felt power wash over her. Gaby opened them revealing her ruby red eyes. She broke the door and ran towards the fight where she let out a furious growl. Cora dropped Derek and moved to the blonde who threw her down to the ground. The brunette was quick to stand up and try to attack her again. The blonde grabbed Cora's wrist and held her away from her body. Gaby locked eyes with Derek and together they let out a vicious roar sending both Betas falling to their knees. Seconds later the boiler room opened and both Cora and Boyd fell to the ground unshifted.

Gaby turned around and looked at Isaac and Scott standing there. Scott looked at the blonde with a shocked expression as she stared at them with glowing red eyes. "Get the out of here, please," she said pointing towards Cora and Boyd. Isaac and Scott looked at Derek "I've got him and the teacher. Scott will you go to Miss Blake's classroom and get her stuff in her car?" Scott nodded and picked up Cora. "Thank you," Gaby said before turning around and looked at her mate. He was scratched up and was close to death. She kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his face before kissing him with as much love as she could. He responded back instantly and placed his hands on her knees. Gaby pulled back and looked at him "I could punch right now."

Derek lightly chuckled "You'd probably end me."

"I thought I was…I was going to lose you."

"Me too…the teacher…"

"Can wait, that had to have been the stupidest, most amazing, most selfless thing I've ever seen you do all because there was a teacher in here?"

Derek shook his head "No it wasn't because of her…Gaby you were stuck in here…I did that for you."

Gaby blinked back the tears that were forming "You love me that much that you'd let Betas nearly kill you so I wouldn't get hurt?"

He leaned his forehead onto hers "No…I love you so much that I'd die for you any day."

The blonde let the tears she was trying to hold back fall as she buried her face in to his neck. Gaby had never felt this kind of love before she knew that what she was feeling was true love, not the kind of love you think you have when you're dating someone. But the kind of love where you know you would happily die for the other person if that meant saving their life. She pulled back and looked into his green eyes "I love you."

"I love you too," he told her before pulling her into a kiss.

After a minute the blonde pulled back "I've got to take care of Miss Blake."

Derek nodded "I'll go with you."

Gaby shook her head "No, I need you to heal…please just go wait in the car."

He nodded and allowed the blonde to help him stand. She let him walk out of the boiler room before walking back over to the terrified teacher. Gaby slowly moved the door she ripped off and moved towards Miss Blake. The brunette teacher was shaking obviously scared of what just occurred. Gaby kneeled in front of the teacher "It's over now Miss Blake…you're going to be okay." Miss Blake didn't respond only looked at a scratched up and bloody Gaby. The blonde gave her a gentle smile and slowly stood up. She offered her hand to the teacher hoping she would take it. Miss Blake shakily put her hand in the blonde's and allowed herself to be helped up. "You're stuff's already in your car. I'll take these things back to your classroom," Gaby told her picking up the supplies that were thrown onto the floor.

The blonde heard the soft click of Miss Blake's heels before they stopped. Gaby stood up with the armful of supplies and looked at the shaken teacher. "Thank you," Miss Blake whispered.

Gaby nodded and gave her a smile "Any time."

The blonde followed the teacher out of the boiler room and quickly dropped off the supplies. She locked up the classroom and walked out of the school. The new Alpha stood at the entrance of the school looking at Derek's SUV. Boyd and Cora were in the back seat with Isaac while Derek was standing by the passenger's side. He looked up when her scent hit his nose. His eyes flashed red. Gaby smiled and allowed her eyes to shift as well; they were now a dangerous glowing red matching her mate's. Gaby walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his stomach. "You're an Alpha now," he whispered.

The blonde nodded and looked up at him "I'm an Alpha now."

* * *

Chapter 5 Reviews (If anyone reads these lol)

*Nymeria Malfoy: Lol I'm glad you like Gaby! And yes you can jump for joy knowing Derek and Jennifer will not be together. You're going to Orlando and New York? I'm extremely jealous. I've been to Orlando once and that was for a Pre-vet conference and there was no fun sight seeing for me and I've never been to New York either…and I've lived in America nearly my entire life! So jealous. Hope you liked this chapter!

*Lucy Greenhill: Hey! Thanks, hope you liked this chapter as well!

*Pokemonrul432: We've already discussed your review at length lol and I hope you liked this chapter as well…thanks again for the help!

*Princess Aziza: Dude Gaby IS that powerful! Lol. As for why no told her…well Derek had no idea, the hunters assumed she already knew, and the rest you'll find out later ;)

*Guest: Thank you I'm glad you like my stories. As I've told several other people you don't have to worry about Derek and Jennifer…Gaby and Derek are there to stay!

*Readingbeyondyourvocab: Jennifer won't be ruining anything…well I take that back she ruins a lot just not Gaby and Derek lol. And I love the awkward conversation held in the last chapter…it was a good way to break the tension a bit.

*PreetSalvatore: GOOD! I'm glad I make you read intensely! Lol ;) Unfortunately you won't find out about the Alpha pack's plans for a while :( but I'll try to get the chapters out as soon as I can…if you don't understand please reread #3 on the author's note it should clear everything up :D.

**Thanks again for the reviews and please read the author's note at the beginning. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow this took forever. I've had this chapter done for a very long time I just didn't have any time to edit it…oops. Any way thanks for patiently waiting hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner I'm having my first round of exams (today, tomorrow, monday, then tuesday) so I won't be able to write anytime soon. Again please please please be patient! Thanks!**

**I only own Gaby**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Gaby handed Deaton a syringe and smiled at Kyle, a senior at Beacon Hills, who was currently looking at the small dog on the table worriedly. "That's not gonna hurt him is it?" Kyle asked.

"Just a little," the vet told him "But I usually find that it's the owners who feel the most pain. All right well, we'll just check the stool sample for parasites but my guess is that he probably just ate something he shouldn't have." Gaby kneeled next to the tiny dog as Scott set him down.

"Bullet, cool name," Scott said looking at the collar.

Gaby gently started to pet the dog and he rolled over exposing his belly to the blonde. "He's got two brothers at home named Beretta and Trigger. Military family," Kyle informed Scott. Bullet whimpered as Gaby started to rub his belly. "Looks like he knows who the Alpha is," the senior joked.

The blonde laughed it off after sharing a look with Scott. Gaby sighed as soon as Kyle was out of sight. "I'm guessing by that sigh that he hit a nerve," Deaton said looking at her.

"I didn't really want to be one in the first place…" Gaby said sitting in a chair.

"Did Derek force you?"

The blonde shook her head "No, its just…Derek wanted me to be an Alpha, Henri wanted me to be an Alpha, Deucalion wanted me to be an Alpha, and I didn't really want to be one. I mean Derek doesn't look at me any differently now that I'm an Alpha so what's the point?"

"Gaby as long as Derek's an Alpha, you were bound to become one as well. If I'm going to be honest…you're going to be a wonderful Alpha."

"I hope you're right, but everyone's nervous around me like I'm some kind of ticking bomb."

Deaton smiled at her "That's because you're a new Alpha. New Alphas give off this sort of vibe, one that's pure power."

"So my wolf is like warning everyone that I'm not to be messed with?"

"More like asserting its dominance."

"Great…how long does this _vibe _last?"

The vet shrugged "Could be a few days maybe a week, it's different for every person."

The blonde nodded and the sound of a car pulling up caught her attention "Derek's here."

"Your shift is over Gaby thank you for your help tonight," Deaton said putting clean instruments away.

She smiled and walked over to Scott before whispering "You still need to tell me about what Stiles said. Tomorrow before school text me."

Scott nodded and Gaby walked out of the clinic. She quickly got into Derek's SUV and pecked him on the lips. "How was work?" he asked driving away.

"It was work, nothing that interesting. How are the others doing?"

"Well Boyd's back with his family and Cora's still healing."

Gaby nodded "Hey Der…does your sister hate me?"

"What?"

"Does Cora hate me?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"She hasn't said more than a few words to me since she woke up yesterday. I just assumed she didn't like me."

"Trust me Gab it's not that. She just has to get used to you. Cora's got a tough outer shell and you need to crack it little by little."

"They said that about you too and I crumbled that tough exterior of yours with one tiny flick."

Derek chuckled "Well you had a slight advantage…"

The blonde smirked "Which was?"

He stopped the car in front of his loft "Well for one…" Derek nuzzled her neck "You had a very tantalizing scent, it drove me insane…it still does actually."

"This isn't your idea of dirty talk is it?"

"I found your wit charming."

"Ah sarcasm so glad that's a turn on for you."

"Your intelligence intrigued me."

"Glad you like that cause most people hate me for it."

Derek leaned in softly brushing his lips to her ear "I love every single part of you." Gaby shuttered as his fingers ran down her arms with a feather like touch. "You want to know what the worst part of this weekend has been?"

"What?" she whispered closing her eyes in pleasure.

"You've been an Alpha for two whole days and we haven't had crazy hot Alpha sex yet."

Gaby swallowed "You mean to tell me that what we've been doing was tame?"

"Oh you have no idea," Derek whispered lowly before gently nipping her ear.

The blonde let out a growl and grabbed his neck before forcefully pressing her lips to his. Derek responded back instantly trying to fight for control but Gaby wasn't having it. He started to lift up her shirt but the blonde pulled away "We can't…" she said breathlessly "we can't do it here…too public."

"Cora's upstairs we can't do it in the building, Maggie's at your place, where else are we supposed to do it?"

The blonde bit her lip in thought as Derek lightly kissed her neck. Her face lit up and she quickly got out of the SUV waiting for him to follow her. Derek got out of his car and followed the blonde around back. By the time he got to the back Gaby was sitting on the hood of the Camaro with a smirk plastered on her face. "I've always wanted to have sex in this car," she laughed "now I have my chance."

Derek rolled his eyes but quickly closed the space between them. Gaby reached into his pocket and fished out his keys to unlock the car. As soon as Derek heard the car unlock he lifted the blonde off the hood of the car. She quickly wrapped her legs around his hips to keep herself in place. As soon as he was able to Derek all but threw Gaby into the backseat, crawled in, and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Gaby cuddled closer to Derek. She nuzzled his bare chest and sighed in content. Derek pulled the blanket farther up her back as he pulled her closer. The back of the Camaro wasn't the most comfortable place to cuddle but at the moment neither cared. "We should probably go inside," Gaby sighed.

"Yeah, I'm assuming Cora and Isaac know we're here."

"I don't want to move."

"I know." Derek let out a sigh and began pulling on his clothes as Gaby did the same.

"Do you really have to sell this car?" Gaby asked after the two got out.

"Yeah I'm not going to use it anymore."

"Glad we had sex in it when we did."

"Probably lowed the value of it," he joked.

Gaby wrapped an arm around his waste and shrugged. Derek quickly placed his arm around her shoulders as the two walked into the building. The blonde yawned as she stepped into the main room of the loft. Isaac waved at the two of them "How was work?"

"Eh…it was work," Gaby sighed sitting across from him "It's always easier when Scott and I work a shift together divides the work load."

The blonde looked to her right as Cora slid into the seat next to her. Gaby gave her a smile and Cora nodded before looking down at her food. Her attention was torn from Cora to the bowl placed in front of her.

Derek leaned down and kissed the blonde's temple "I need to run an errand really quick try not to kill each other while I'm out," he told the three of them causing Gaby to roll her eyes.

She kissed him quickly before responding "We'll burn the whole building down just for you."

"Funny," he said walking out the door.

"What errand does he have to run?" Cora asked.

The blonde shook her head "I'm not sure."

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Isaac asked getting up to wash his bowl.

"Well I've got to finish getting papers ready for Maggie, she's starting school tomorrow…"

Cora scoffed "Seriously?"

"What?"

"Why do you trust her Gaby?"

"I just do."

"She's a Rousseau."

"And? Nearly six months ago everyone told me not to trust Derek, that he was bad news. I trusted him anyway and look where we are now. I can't explain why I trust certain people it's just a gut feeling."

"Do you trust all of us?"

"Define who "all" is."

"Everyone in the pack…Isaac, Boyd, Me, Derek, Peter…"

"Isaac yes, Boyd yes, you yes, Derek of course I trust him, Peter not so much, but we have history that can't be ignored."

"So…" Isaac started as he walked back into the room "Do we know what we're doing tonight?"

"I'm going upstairs," Cora stated getting out of her chair.

"Cora, what did I do? Why don't you like me?" Gaby asked her.

The brunette stopped and looked at the blonde "You don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"Exactly," Cora told her walking all the way up the stairs to her room.

The blonde groaned and put her head onto the table "Why can't things be easy for once?"

"Because it's you," Isaac told her. Gaby threw her spoon at him. She walked over to hers and Derek's bed before lying down and falling asleep.

* * *

Gaby tousled her curls and took a seat in one of the desks in Ms. Blake's classroom. She needed to make sure the teacher was okay after the incident Friday night and so far the teacher was no where to be seen. Although she wouldn't blame Ms. Blake if she ran from Beacon Hills, that would be the smartest thing to do. The blonde's head snapped up when she heard the door open. Gaby shot Derek a confused look and was about to ask him a question until he shook his head and put a finger to his lips.

Derek quickly moved to the other side of her when the door opened again, but this time revealing Ms. Blake. The teacher sighed and stood facing her door. She turned around and screamed when Gaby and Derek came into her sight. The brunette teacher quickly grabbed a wooden pointer and held it out to beat Derek and Gaby off if necessary. "What do you want?" Ms. Blake asked "You going to threaten me? Tell me that no one's going to believe me? Try to scare me? Kill me?"

"Why would we kill you?" Gaby asked standing up causing the teacher to back up towards the door.

Derek stepped towards the teacher "We were going to see if you were okay."

"Physically or emotionally?" Ms. Blake asked "Although, I guess that presupposes that I was emotionally okay before any of this, and according to my therapist that's been debatable for a long time."

Gaby and Derek let out a chuckle. Derek walked closer to the teacher and carefully took the pointer out of her hands before walking back over to Gaby. "I think you're going to be okay Ms. Blake," Gaby told her with a small smile.

Ms. Blake's eyes never strayed from Derek even when Gaby was talking. The brunette teacher gave him a nervous smile causing Gaby's jaw to clench. She was aware of how attractive Derek was but that didn't mean she was okay with other people checking him out in front of her. "She's right," Derek nodded agreeing with Gaby's words.

"Obviously, you've never taught high school. In 20 minutes, I have to start two dozen teenagers on _The Crucible_, and I honestly have no idea what I'm going to say."

"Well, why don't you start by telling them that it's an allegory for McCarthyism?"

"Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything? Because I won't."

"What?" Gaby asked looking at the teacher who still kept her eyes on Derek.

Derek chuckled and handed the pointer back to Ms. Blake. He walked past her but before he opened the door she asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Derek."

"Jennifer," Ms. Blake responded.

Derek paused for a second before walking out of the classroom. Ms. Blake smiled and turned back around. She jumped when she saw Gaby still standing by one of the desks "Yeah, I'm still here."

Ms. Blake cleared her throat "So you know Derek pretty well?"

"Yeah, I know better than anyone else."

"Is he…you know…seeing someone?"

"Yup," Gaby smirked.

"Oh…do you know who?"

The blonde nodded and walked out of the classroom. Before she left Gaby looked back at the teacher "Me…we've been dating for about six months now."

She heard the teacher's heartbeat quicken at the blonde made her way towards her locker. Gaby ignored Derek as he walked up to her. "I never would have pegged you as the jealous type," Derek chuckled.

"I don't like people ogling my boyfriend in front of me," Gaby told him slamming her locker shut. She walked towards the library before being pulled into a bathroom.

Derek quickly locked the door and gave the blonde a look "Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad I…I can't explain what I'm feeling because I've never felt like this before."

"Felt like what?"

"Like I want to prove to everyone that you're mine and no one else's."

"You feel possessive over me."

"You're not a possession Der, you're a human being."

"It's just your wolf wanting to claim what's rightfully theirs, it's all instinct."

"Oh yeah?" she asked stepping closer to him "and what does your wolf want you to do at the moment."

"Submit to you," he whispered. Gaby's eyes flashed red and she all but attacked Derek.

* * *

Gaby smirked as she fixed her messed up curls and readjusted her dress that Derek messed up. She watched as he pulled on his shirt then looked back at her through the mirror. "I can't believe we just did that in school," the blonde laughed.

"You should get jealous more often," he chuckled "I should go."

The blonde let out a whine "Do you have to?"

Derek smiled and kissed her forehead "Yes, but how about Cora and I pick you up after your fourth period and the three of us will go have lunch?"

Gaby nodded "Okay…in the mean time can you try to figure out what she meant by I don't remember."

"I'll see what I can get out of her. Now go to class."

Derek lifted her chin and gave her a long deep kiss. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied kissing her again then leaving the blonde in the bathroom. Gaby looked back into the mirror and smiled before walking out of the bathroom herself.

"There you are," she heard Maggie call out "I've been calling you for like ten minutes."

"Oh," Gaby replied grabbing her phone. She saw the numerous missed phone calls from Maggie and a text from Scott that made her stop in her tracks.

"What?"

"Nothing," Gaby said shaking her head "Let's get you down to the office and get you to your first class."

The black haired girl grabbed the blonde's arm "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing."

"You're hiding something Gaby."

"Yeah well, I'm not the only one keeping things from other people. Just because I'm aware of your situation doesn't mean you shouldn't tell Derek as well. Have you even told him about your brother?"

Maggie looked down "No I haven't told him about Dylan."

Gaby sighed "Maggie, Derek's the Alpha Male in this territory anytime a new werewolf shows up he's going to assume they're a threat. I don't know much about Dylan…"

"He's not a threat to your pack! I promise!"

"Prove it and tell Derek. This isn't a good way to earn trust or a place in the pack."

Maggie nodded "I promise I will tonight or tomorrow."

"Good. Here's the office I'll be out here."

The brunette walked into the office and Gaby looked back at her phone. _Gabs-Stiles figured out the connection about the killings…they were sacrifices. And you remember Kyle? He went missing last night at the vet clinic and we just found his body…he's dead like the others. _Gaby's heartbeat sped up as she reread the text. "Human sacrifices?" the blonde whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" a voice said behind her causing her to jump and turn around.

Miss Blake was giving the blonde a very confused look. The blonde suddenly felt not only confused but slightly afraid. Gaby let out a small laugh "I didn't say anything."

The brunette teacher gave her a skeptical look "If you say so."

Gaby smiled at her and watched Ms. Blake walk away. The blonde bit her lip again and looked down at her phone one last time before sticking it back into her bag.

* * *

Derek walked into the loft looking at Cora doing pull ups. He heard her grunt out in pain "Stop," the Alpha told her "you're not done healing."

"Yeah?" Cora started "Well I'm done lying around."

"Then sit."

Cora got into the push up position "Are you gonna help me go after them?" He walked over to her and knocked her hand from under her. Cora glared at her older brother and got up to fight him. Derek blocked all of her attacks without breaking a sweat. "Come on," she yelled "Fight back!" Cora pulled away "I came back for this? I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you. All those rumors I heard. A powerful new Alpha, one of the Hales, building a pack. One with an even more powerful mate. Do you know how long I waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive? Or even to find out she was alive?"

Derek looked up at Cora "I'm sorry to disappoint you." Cora knew he deliberately avoided her last statement.

"You haven't told her yet have you?"

"Gaby doesn't remember. Why bother opening more wounds?"

"She was my best friend and she doesn't even remember me! I thought she died with her parents and I come back here to not only find her alive but with you and no memory of me. How do you think that makes me feel? She forgot about me!"

"Gaby doesn't even remember her own sister."

"But she remembers those two…Scott and Stiles?"

He shrugged "They were reintroduced to her very quickly and she remembered them. Anyone else she forgot."

"She remembers you. Were you reintroduced to her?"

Derek shot Cora a confused look "The first time I met Gaby was about eight months ago."

"Mom must have taken that away from you then."

"What do you mean? When did I meet her?"

Before Cora could reply an Alarm began blaring through the loft. The two heard noises behind the closed steel door. "What's that?"

"Trouble." The steel door opened to reveal Ennis. Ennis let out a growl challenging them. Cora growled and began running towards the other Alpha. "No, wait! WAIT!" Derek yelled.

Ennis quickly grabbed her by the throat and held her down to the ground. He looked at Derek "Ready for a rematch?"

Derek growled and was about to lunge at him until he heard the sound of footsteps walking through the door. Kali appeared and growled at him. Derek advanced towards her and she began kicking with her clawed feet, but he was quick to dodge all of her attacks. After Derek threw the female Alpha away he let out a growl. Kali growled in response and looked over to an exposed pipe. She quickly jumped up and ripped the pipe away from the pluming before twirling it and advancing towards Derek.

* * *

Gaby began fidgeting in her seat in the library. Maggie, Scott, and Stiles looked over at her giving her worried glances. "You okay?" Scott whispered.

Gaby nodded "I just feel really on edge all the sudden."

"Could it be the news we just told you?" Stiles asked.

The blonde shook her head "No it's something else. I just don't know what." She let out a hiss as she grabbed her jaw. "My jaw's broken."

"Why the hell is your jaw broken?" Scott asked her.

She shook her head again before pain suddenly erupted on her back. "Gabs?" Stiles asked cautiously.

The blonde let out a cry of pain as she collapsed to the ground. The three instantly rushed to her side. "Gaby you're bleeding," Maggie told her looking at wound appearing on her back. The blonde sat up and looked at the bloodstain slowly forming on the front of her dress. "What the hell is going on?"

"Derek," she whispered "Something's wrong with Derek."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I need to get out of here."

"Okay what do you need us to do?" Stiles asked.

"I need a jacket to cover up the blood, and someone go get the nurse tell them I felt weak all the sudden." Scott nodded and quickly ran down to the office. Maggie stayed with Gaby and did her best to take some of the pain away. Stiles went to her locker and grabbed a jacket in there. It was a large black jacket that looked like it belonged to Derek. Rolling his eyes at his friend Stiles quickly ran back to Gaby's side and helped her put the jacket on and zipped it up.

The nurse and Scott arrived a minute after. The nurse gave Gaby a glass of cold water and asked her if she was well enough to drive home or if she wanted to stay here and rest in her office. The blonde told her she was strong enough to drive home and that she would probably be back tomorrow. As soon as she was in her SUV Gaby took several deep breaths. The blonde sped away from the school and towards Derek's loft.

* * *

"Sorry about this Derek," Deucalion said when he sat down in front of the bleeding Alpha "I asked Kali to be gentle, but…"

"This is me being gentle," the female Alpha said twisting the pipe a little.

Derek groaned "Let…let…let her go."

"I wish I could Derek, but we're waiting for one other person to show up and then I'll be more than happy to let her go," Deucalion sighed.

"What do you want? You want to kill me?"

"You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your uncle. I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact, I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have. Besides, even if I wanted to kill you…I couldn't. Anyone care to take a guess as to why?"

"You're seriously still interested in the tiny little blonde?" Kali scoffed.

"That tiny little blonde is far more powerful than you could even imagine. Don't underestimate her."

"Why Gaby?" Derek grunted out?

"Because she's special…a rarity. She's the only empathic Alpha to ever exist, and she's completely within my grasp."

Derek let out a low growl not appreciating the way Deucalion was talking about his mate "Stay away from her."

"A little too late for that I'm afraid. By hurting you it's bringing her straight to me."

* * *

Gaby clutched her stomach as pain continued to spread through it. She threw her car into park and ran up the stairs but stopped when Deucalion and two of his alpha minions appeared in her sight. Gaby noticed Kali had a metal pole sticking through Derek's back and out his stomach.

She let out a snarl realizing this was the discomfort she was feeling, they were on the verge of killing Derek. Ennis had Cora pinned to the ground and he lunged at the blonde. Gaby dodged him and grabbed his shirt before throwing him against the metal door of the loft. When he got back up he tried to tackle the blonde to the ground, but she flipped out of his way and broke several vertebrae knowing he'd be paralyzed for a few minutes.

Gaby ran towards Cora making sure she was okay. When Cora nodded her head Gaby stood and turned her glowing red eyes back towards the blind alpha. Deucalion laughed looking towards the paralyzed alpha "There are two times you should never mess with an Alpha female Ennis, the first is when her mate is in distress and the second is when her kids are threatened. I thought you knew better than that by now." He turned and faced Gaby "Gabriella, It's always a pleasure to be in your company my dear."

"Wish I could say the same," Gaby retorted.

"In time my darling you will want to be in my company." Gaby let out a warning growl as the leader beckoned her to him. When she made no movement towards him he gave Kali a signal and she twisted the bar in Derek's back. Both alphas whimpered in pain. "Don't make me hurt him even more." The blonde cautiously walked up to him. Deucalion held up his hand and gently touched her face causing Derek to let out a growl. He let out a sigh "You're finally an alpha and a powerful one at that…absolutely perfect."

* * *

Chapter 6 Reviews

*lose-your-mind: I'm hoping that's a good thing lol ;)

*kblatz: Thanks. I didn't think Derek would actually go for her when he already has and loves Gaby.

*pokemonrul432: Good I'm really glad you liked that chapter. I mean she's obviously still interested in Derek and will cause some issues for Gaby…as you can tell in this chapter, but Derek won't fall for Ms. Blake.

*Guest: You're welcome lol and I don't think you'll have to worry about that…Derek and Gaby love each other very much...

*Readingbeyondyourvocab: Yup Gaby's definitely an Alpha! Well I hoped I answered who Dylan is…if not reread it ;P

*Lucy Greenhill: Hey! Thanks hope you liked this chapter as well.

*Preet Salvatore: Lol thanks! And she'll definitely be more powerful, but you'll just have to wait and see how and why.

*Rosy Fire: Lol I don't want to break Gaby's heart…Derek loves her too much for that lol.

*Princess Aziza: Oh you have no idea lol.

*Atlafan1286: Yup! Gaby's an Alpha! Party time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys here's the next chapter…This chapter ends on an…interesting note, please be patent with me getting the next one up I'm about to get slammed with mid-terms so I can't even write, but I'll try to get it up soon I promise.**

**I only own Gaby**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Gaby made an attempt to move towards Derek but was stopped when the bar was twisted again. "Stop it!" the blonde growled at the other female alpha.

"Don't make another move towards him," Kali smirked enjoying this power she had over the two alphas.

"No," Deucalion said "let her near him. Let her touch him and comfort him, but Gabriella, if you make one move to pull the pole out I'll let Kali kill him and his sister and make you watch."

Gaby kneeled in front of Derek and gently rubbed his arms attempting to provide some comfort. She scooted closer not caring about getting blood on her clothes anymore he needed her. She gently nuzzled his neck, and gave a slight smile when she heard Derek sigh in relief. Derek nuzzled his mate's shoulder appreciating the attempt to comfort him. "The bond of mates," Deucalion sighed standing up "such a beautiful thing. The unconditional love the two share for each other, really it's quite moving."

Derek spat up blood most of it ending up on Gaby. She could instantly feel how sorry he was for doing that and she whispered "It's fine."

"You're killing him!" Cora shouted.

Kali looked over at her and wagged a clawed finger "Not yet little sister. But I could." Gaby let out a snarl glaring at the other female Alpha. Derek continued coughing up blood onto his mate. Gaby looked over at Cora as a tear slid down her cheek knowing there was absolutely nothing she could do to help Derek. "Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out," Kali continued adjusting her grip and moving the pipe causing both Gaby and Derek let out whimpers of pain. "But just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might want to get to the point."

"Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha pack," Deucalion said "Everyone wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents. Like you, Derek, and of course Gabriella."

"Not interested," Derek and Gaby responded together.

"But you haven't even heard my pitch."

"You want us to kill our own pack," Derek responded.

"No…I want you, Derek, to kill one of them. Do that, and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own. I did it. Ennis did. Kali did. Tell him what it's like, Kali, to kill one of your own."

"Hmm…liberating," Kali answered.

"Psycho," Gaby scoffed.

Kali's jaw clinched and she moved the pipe again causing Derek and Gaby to cry out in pain. "Listen to her, Derek. Do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they'll become a liability. In fact I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now."

Gaby shut her eyes and tried to figure out who he was referring to. Out of nowhere the blonde felt panicked to the point of not breathing and an uncontrollable need to shift. She quickly blocked the feelings and let out a sigh. "Who?" Derek asked.

"Isaac," Gaby answered.

Before the blonde could react she felt someone yank her away from Derek. Ennis restrained the struggling blonde while she did everything in her power to get back to Derek. Gaby let out a loud roar causing the loft to shake and Cora to cower away. "I get more and more impressed by you every second, Gabriella," Deucalion started. He turned his attention back towards Derek "You see the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know the pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole." Gaby began struggling again but stopped when she felt a claw press on the skin above her artery. "You see," Deucalion continued "when I lost my sight one of my Betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about Alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one. In fact I killed them all, I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole." Gaby heard Derek grunting in pain and let another tear fall down her face. The blonde looked over when Deucalion pulled Derek's head up and placed his hands over the younger Alpha's face. "Hmm. You're right, Kali. He looks like his mother. You'll get to know me, Derek, like she did."

Gaby shut her eyes and tried to block the sound of Derek's blood dripping into a pool of more blood, but it was all she could hear. Filled with a sudden rage Gaby clawed Ennis' face and broke the hand holding her throat. She turned her attention to Kali. The other female Alpha was smirking "I think we found her weakness, Duke. She can't stand poor Derek being hurt."

"She's an empathic werewolf Kali…she can't stand anyone being hurt especially those she cares the most about. Remember what I said Gabriella…make one attempt to remove that pipe and Kali will kill him and his sister."

Gaby took several deep breaths to calm herself. "I'm…I'm okay," Derek told her.

The blonde shook her head "No you're not Derek."

"I will…be." His attention turned towards Deucalion "I know you. I know what you are. You're a fanatic."

The blind Alpha put his stick down "Know me? You've never seen anything like me. I am the Alpha of Alphas." Thunder crashed behind him and everything grew darker. "I am the apex of apex predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon wolf!" He looked right at the unimpressed blonde when he finished. Deucalion quickly walked over to her and grabbed her by the throat lifting her off the ground. "You're not scared, Little Red?" he asked with a distorted voice.

"Of you? Not a chance," Gaby responded.

"I can smell your fear…"

"That's because one of your little minions is holding a pipe through my mate, but I'm not scared of you." The blonde smirked "In fact…you're the one who's scared."

Deucalion growled and dropped the blonde "I'm not scared."

"You are actually…you said it yourself I'm an empathic werewolf. Your fear is rolling of off you…it's suffocating. You may be able to mask it in front of the others but you can't hide emotion from me. That's it is it? I scare you."

"You?"

"Yes a 5 foot 3 inch cheerleader scares you because you know that if I don't join you that'll be it for your band of misfits." Deucalion's jaw clinched. "Now…" Gaby growled "get the hell out of my home."

He let out a low growl and motioned for Ennis and Kali to follow him. As soon as she pulled the pipe out of Derek, he fell to his side. It took everything Gaby had not to run towards him. She watched Cora run towards her older brother while the blonde stood in front of the two of them making sure the other three Alphas left. As soon as they were out of eyesight Gaby's body relaxed and she ran over to Derek with tears running down her face. "We need to clean you up a bit," the blonde said starting to stand up.

Derek grabbed her wrist "How did…did you know?"

"Shh…" she whispered gently running a hand through his hair "we'll talk later."

"Gab…"

The blonde looked up at Cora "will you grab the first aide kit in the kitchen?"

"Wait til I'm back," Cora said before getting up and running towards the kitchen. Gaby looked back as Derek's hand slid into hers. The blonde squeezed his hand and brought it up to her lips before gently kissing it.

He moved his hand so it was resting on her cheek "I love you."

She smiled and kissed the palm of his hand "I love you too."

"Here," Cora said handing Gaby the first aide kit "Now spill."

The blonde shot a glare at the Beta who shrunk back a bit. "I'm not sure how I knew," she said taking Derek's shirt off and began cleaning the wound. "I've never been able to tell the emotions of someone I haven't connected with. I'm not sure if my abilities are evolving or if this is the result of being an Alpha. Either way…he hid it well but I could still feel it even for a few seconds."

"How did you recognize it?"

"There are two emotions that are so strong I can tell them instantly now. One of them is fear. The reason I could tell is because it's so distinct so powerful it literally radiates off the person…no matter how deep you bury it, it'll always be there."

"What's the other one?" Derek asked her weakly.

The blonde's blue eyes locked with his green ones. She game him a small smile and answered "Love."

"Well on that note…I'm gonna go shower," Cora said walking towards the black spiral stairs.

Gaby gave her a small smile before looking back at a slowly healing Derek. "I'm healing," he told her when he noticed the concerned look on her face.

"I know I just hate that you're in this position in the first place," Gaby told him.

He motioned for her to come closer to him. She did without hesitation and cuddled into his side. "Boyd…Isaac they're going to be in danger."

"We can protect them."

"I'm not talking about from the Alphas."

Gaby sat up and looked at him with a concerned look "You mean from us?"

"Just because I refuse to kill one on my own doesn't mean they won't force me to."

"You won't kill anyone Derek. I know you won't." A brief pang of sadness flashed through Derek causing Gaby to grow more concerned "What is it?" He shook his head. "Talk to me Der…what's wrong?"

"I've done some things in the past that I'm not proud of. I hurt those I love and care about the most. I can't go through that again."

"Derek you were young. We all make mistakes when we're young. You won't make the same mistakes again."

He shook his head "That's not what I'm worried about."

"What are you worried about then?" she asked switching her position so she was straddling his legs.

"I'm not going to kill anyone, but I'm worried that they're going to find some way to force me. That they're going to make me choose. Choose between the pack or…"

A feeling of guilt washed over the blonde as she realized his concern "…or me."

"And what worries me is that I know exactly who I'd choose, and I think they know that too."

Gaby shook her head "They won't hurt me. Deucalion's way to interested in me."

"I hope that's enough to keep you out of danger. Because if I have to choose to protect you or the pack from the Alphas…it'll be you."

"Let's hope it never has to come to that."

He gently nuzzled her neck "It'll always be you Gaby."

"Since when did you get so affectionate," the blonde joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Since I figured out it was the only way to win you over."

"Please you won me over well before I even knew your name."

He pulled back and looked at her "Knight in shining armor works every time."

She laughed "So uh…what are we going to do about the Alphas?"

"And our pack? It'll be easier if they're not involved."

"Cora already knows. What are we going to do about Isaac, Boyd, and Maggie?"

"They can't be around us much. I have an idea."

"Will they be hurt?"

"Not physically."

"I can't do that to anyone I can't hurt them emotionally…I just…"

Derek cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb "I'm not asking you to. I'll take care of it." The blonde nodded and gently gave him a kiss before pulling him up and cleaning up the mess that was made.

* * *

Gaby sat in the kitchen with her physics book open, but she was staring at the wall opposite of her. Derek was waiting in the main room for Isaac to come back. Her eyes flickered over to the door as Cora walked in. The brunette sat down across from her "You okay?"

The blonde shook her head "This is killing me and it hasn't even happened yet. I can't stand people getting hurt."

"It's for the best Gaby. In the end they'll see that you guys were protecting them."

"I hope so."

Before anything else could be said the metal door slid open and Isaac's scent filled the room. "Hey," Isaac said putting his bag down.

"We need to talk," Derek told him coldly.

"O…okay…"

"You need to leave tonight."

Gaby felt Isaac's confusion "I…I don't get it. Well, did something happen?"

"It's just not gonna work with all of you here," Derek answered "I've got Cora now. It's too much. I need you out tonight."

At this point Gaby could feel how hurt Isaac was and allowed the tears to run down her face. She felt Cora grab her hand in an attempt to comfort her. The blonde squeezed her hand in appreciation. Isaac scoffed "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Somewhere else."

"Where's Gaby? Let me talk to Gaby I'm sure we can figure something out I mean…did I do something wrong, Derek?"

"You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving."

"Come on."

"Just get out."

"Derek, please…where's Gaby?"

"Get out."

"Come on."

"Go!" Derek yelled.

She heard glass shattering and was about to stand up but Cora's grip on her hand reminded Gaby that she wasn't supposed to be here. As soon as Isaac was gone Gaby let out the sobs she had been holding in. She felt Derek appear by her side and pulled her towards him. The blonde pulled her self out of his grip. "I have to go after him," she cried out.

"Gaby the whole point of this was to make him keep his distance from us."

"Why did you throw the glass?"

"It was the only way to make him leave."

The blonde shook her head "You should have handled it differently. I have to make sure he got somewhere safe."

She stood up and grabbed her keys. "Gaby," Derek sighed grabbing her wrist "It's storming wait til morning."

"You didn't let Isaac wait til morning…I have to do this I need to make sure he's okay."

"You're not thinking rationally Gab…" he followed her towards the door "Gaby don't go out there!"

"I HAVE TO DEREK! You may have caught a glimpse of his feelings but you didn't feel what I felt…I've never felt so betrayed and hurt before. I need to make sure he's safe."

Derek tightened his hold on her wrist "Don't go out there Gaby."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I HAVE TO DEREK! And honestly, I really can't be around you at the moment."

"What? Why?"

"What you did was cruel! I get that we needed to keep him safe, but what you did is exactly the reason he said yes to you in the first place. It disgusted me."

Derek let go of her wrist and stepped back in shock he had never heard such things come out of her mouth. He felt betrayed and angry by her words. "You wanna leave, fine. But you walk out that door Gaby…don't bother coming back!" Derek shouted at her.

The blonde froze and blinked away the tears that were quickly forming in her eyes. She took a deep breath and turned around. Gaby looked straight into her mate's eyes and said "Pack all my stuff in a box I'll get it another time."

The blonde ran down the stairs and unlocked her car. Gaby slammed her car door and sat there for a few minutes. Tears were streaming down her face, she tried to keep her sobs at bay but she couldn't. The blonde was in physical pain, she felt like someone had broken every single rib to get to her heart and rip it out of her chest. Gaby started the car and looked up as she heard the door shut. Cora was standing there silently begging Gaby to come back inside and stay. The blonde shook her head and drove off into the stormy night.

The storm was making everything harder for her to see, she realized that she should have listened to Cora and stayed until the storm calmed down. Lost in her thoughts she didn't see a figure move into the middle of her lane. Gaby screamed and slammed on her breaks. The last thing she saw was glowing red eyes before her car hit the figure, spun out of control and slammed into a nearby tree.

* * *

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"There's been an accident," a woman's panicked voice said into the phone.

"An accident?" the operator asked "Were you involved? Are you injured?"

"No I wasn't involved I was in my kitchen and I heard a squeal of tires and seconds later a loud crash. The driver…she's not moving…"

"What's your location?"

"Just past the intersection of 5th and Water street."

"Alright we're sending an ambulance right away. Can you get me a license plate?"

"Uh…B62 GDH. The car looks like a black Toyota I can't tell the model though."

"That's alright. The ambulance should be there right about now."

"Okay thank you."

Sheriff Stilinski ran out of his car the second he put it in park. He heard on the radio about someone being in a car crash, but the driver was unknown. A few seconds later it was revealed to be Gabriella Myers. He closed his eyes at the sight of the wreckage. This girl nearly died in a car accident seven years ago, and he prayed this wasn't how she died.

* * *

Chapter 7 Reviews

*Pokemonrul432: Well you'll just have to wait and see…probably won't happen next chapter though.

*bezerker-xxx: Yay! Glad you think so!

*PreetSalvatore: Sorry this wasn't up very fast…I can't promise the next one will be either. I will try very hard to write when I can though.

*Readingbeyoneyourvocab: I know what you mean…I really liked season 3. I totally see what you mean about Isaac…it definitely seems that way doesn't it.

*Nymeria Malfoy: Thank you! I'm glad you like this story as much as you do! To answer your questions I'm 21 and from Missouri.

*Atlafan1286: That's okay about you not trusting Maggie. As for Gaby's alpha powers…you got a hint of it in this chapter. More to come later on!


End file.
